A New Start
by bluebutterfly2006
Summary: This Sailor moon story takes place after the battle of Galaxia.. Are the girls free from evil scum? Whos are these 3 women? Are they friends or foe? Is there gonna to be a wedding? What about the secrets among them?..Want to know more read and review
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction story. I hope you like it..

A New Start by MC

******** Chapter 1*******

"Serena, Serena it almost noon sweetheart". "Are you gonna to get out of bed today?". Mrs Tsukino hollered towards her daughter's room. I wonder why that girl is always sleeps in so late when she goes to bed so early". She said out loud and then sighs. "I just don't get it". Then Mrs Tsukino shakes her head.

"Oh NOOOO!.. MOM!..I'm going to be late for sure!..The girls wont forgive me for this time". Serena said while rushing to put something on besides her bunny pj's. "Luna, Luna?" Serena asked and looking for her cat companion. Oh yeah she thought Luna had stayed at Mina's house for the night. Her and Artemis had work their tails off to train us to fight against Galaxia... They both deserve a rest..T Ugh that night was so clear.. The night we fought against our toughest enemy, suddenly jumped back into realty." Nu uh Nope Not-ta No I'm not even going to think about it or anything to do with evil today.." she said. "Today is going to be a plain evil free day for me – For all of us". She told herself. "Bye mom I see you later" she told her mother and in just fingertips from reaching the door knob...

"Hold on young lady! You're not leaving this house til you tell me exactly whats going on?!" Mrs. Tsukino stated.

Serena stopped in her tracks and turn to face her mother and asked. "Um?.. What do you mean.. Nothing is going on. What made you think there is?"

"Serena please ! Her mother pleaded . Let me ask you this why don't you ever wont to stay home?..I know your teenager and I did the same when I was your age but you're-

"Mom its not like that.. You know girls and I have been studying and we thought this is the opportunity to just take a day off..Serena said defenselessly.

"Yes that's right.. I guess a day off wont hurt... Serena I just want you to know that if there's anything going on you can always tell us.. We love you very much sweetheart". Her mother said.

"Don't worry mom I will" Serena said and then hugged her mom. Then she realize what time it was..

"Mom sorry but I have to go!" The girls wont let me hear the end of this..I was suppose to pick whether to go movies or the mall."

Well you better not keep them waiting" her mom said.

Serena nodded and I a flash she was gone leaving her mother shaking her head and all she could say was "That girl"...

Meanwhile like usual everyone waiting on Serena to show up... The Starfish was very quiet today especially since it was as well as a dinner too.

"Poor Andrew" Lita said sadly finally the first one to speak. The silence was starting to bother her..

"Yea I sure hope gets to feeling better" Raye said hopefully.

"The Arcade is just the same when hes not around" stated Darien.

"Wow the flu? Its so hard to believe.. That man hardly gets sick?" Lita spoke.

"I'm afraid so".. Amy said.. "Its spreading rapidly this year..

"Maybe I can-"

"No No its ok Mina I talk to him the other night and his doing a lot better" Darien quickly said

"Okay Okay"."Since that things are back to normal for now... Lets just try to enjoy it while we can" and then she sighed. The girls agree and went back to slurping their milkshakes.. til Raye spoke.

"Where is that Meatball head? Shes not Sailor Scout shes a fail-er scout" I cant believe her sometimes!"

"Go easy on her Raye" Lita said defensively Serena.. "After all she did save our butts!"

"I know" I just hate waiting" Raye said still angry.. Shes always late"

"Yes this is true..Shes might even klutz out but in the end shes been there... Serena has always been there to save us.. so how bout we led up some?". Amy spoken wisely and soft.. Everyone starred at her as she put her book down on the table and begun to slurp on her milkshake.

The girls all looked down and started to remember what all Serena had done for them in the past.

"Yeah Amy's right". Agreed Mina."And besides Serena and Darien needs our support know. Mainly luck for Darien that he doesn't get squash like a bug she said in a giggle..

"Darien Darien?" Amy asked loudly. Finally she had to tab him on the shoulder.

"Um? What?" Darien asked and notice everyone was staring at him."I'm sorry girls I was just thinking"..

"You was thinking how Serena and you are going to tell her parents the truth.. That you're more than a tutorial?" Amy stated.

"Is that obvious?" Darien asked

The girls nodded and then he said. We" ll figure something out" he said with a nervous chuckle.

That's the biggest battle yet" Lita said. "Her parents are very sensitive about Serena. Of course I would be too.

"Serena's mom understands and listens more than her dad.. Her father well he's gets furious when a boys name is mention in the same sentence as Serena's." Luna said.

"Luna they are going to have to tell Serena's parents the entire truth and that their ,more than friends.. So there's no hurt feelings" Artemis said.

"Oh Artemis be patience" Luna said.

"I am but you know that the girls cant get a break and when they do its like for seconds it seems. Serena and Darien needs to tell her parents their dating at least that much.".Artemis stated.

"Don't worry Artemis" Darien assure him" We are most definitely telling her parents about us dating.."

"Yeah Artemis don't worry so hard we got it covered" Mina chime in.

"And besides I haven't had any visions so far.. so good." Raye said with a thumbs up jester.

"Hi Darien, Hi guys!" Serena shouted their way and then took a seat beside Darien.

"Hi" they all reply together to Serena.

"You're late meatball head" Raye said angry.

"All go and stuff it Raye" Serena sniped back.

"Don't even start you two! We don't have time for it today" Darien said in an aggravating tone.

"Darien?" Serena asked.

The girls looked at one another and then back at couple. Then Darien said calmly.

"Serena we must be serious about this".

"O oh alright" Serena said in a huff that made her bangs fly up and back down.

"Serena we have been together for a long time now...Um have you ever mention me once to your parents?" Darien asked.

"Yes Darien I have, but only as my tutor ". and Serena looked at the girls and said."Our tutor".

"Uh huh" Darien said. "This might take a while so sort out".

"Don't worry we'll figure something out" Serena said while patted his hand.

Serena look down and notice almost melted chocolate milkshake in front of this and Darien seen what she was thinking and said."The milkshake is yours Serena I got it for you and well its..."

"Its okay" then she started slurping it. "Yummy" she said.

Everyone went back to their own little world...

It was so nice not do think of how to beat the enemy for once Serena thought. Just think bout "normal" things was odd. Maybe I should go and talk to mom to get on her good side.. Maybe that will help if...

"Hey guys maybe you should go on without me" Serena said.

"What?" The girls and Darien said together.

"I think I will discuss us to mom" she said as she turn to Darien. "Alone" To see how they react." and Darien nodded in agreement".

"I agree" Amy said."It might help with you coming to them they may take it easy especially your mom. I know she must worry's bout u like my mom does.

"Yeah she does" Serena said.

"I think you should definitely" Lita said agreeable.

"Just think If they kick you out.. you can always move in with Darien, Since you stay there half to time anyways". She said joking.

"Mina lets keep that under wraps for right now" said Darien.

"As long as Serena doesn't goof and say something like that or strange but you guys. Then things should be alright" Raye said joking as well.

"Thanks for your encouragement Raye" Serena said sadly and then she said. "Yeah I guess I should be going.. I'll let you guys know something..That is if I'm not grounded".

"Good luck" the girls said.

"Please do let us know?!" Mina said serious

Serena and Darien got up from the booth they was seating at and headed toward the sliding doors to outside. While hearing the girls discuss whether the mall or movie to go to. They all took a vote and of course a tie and that made Serena chuckle out loud.

"Whats so funny" Darien asked

" The girls took a vote and it was a tie..I'm always the tie breaker" Serena said. Darien give a light laugh and said.

"Serena I love you more than anything..your parents do need to know about us-everything, But we just start with us dating first".

"I love you to Darien. .They will.. I just hope everything goes alright".. Serena said worrying and then she asked."Are you off tomorrow?".

"Yes why do ask?" I though bout you coming by and introducing yourself..what do you think?"Serena asked.

"Sounds good. Don't worry everything will be alright" Darien said assuring her.

Serena look at him with a worry look and then said.. "Well I better go and get this over with".

"It be alright" "Please call me to let know how it goes and IF they want me to stop by" Darien told her.

"I will" Serena said

"And Serena" Darien said.

"Yes?" Serena asked.

"If your parents happens to kick you out of the house.. you can move in with me" Darien said

"Oh Darien and Thanks but I kinda hope they don't yo-".

Darien interrupted her by giving her the sweetest kiss before she could even finish her sentence.

"Good bye" they both reply to one another. Then Serena turned the around and headed towards home.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone I really hope you liked the 1st chapter.. I want to thank the ones who has read this and review this... I also want to thank Crystal Saturn for the websites thank you... I hope you like chapter 2 its shorter... Here's chapter 2.. Please review...

***** Chapter 2 *****

Serena gave out a big sigh. This might be the last time shes sees home. Here goes nothing she thought as she slip into the house and shut the door. Serena notice that her moms shoes was still here and she said out loud a "yes".Then outta nowhere her mom stood standing looking at her daughter with a puzzle look. Mrs Tsukino had been in the kitchen all day with flour all over her apron.

"Serena dear are you okay" her mother asked. I thought you was with the girls?"

"I was mom, but something came up" Serena stated.

"Oh.. Like what?" Is everything alright? "her mother questioned.

"I need to tell you something".. Its nothing bad. Just need a chit chat.." Wheres dad and Sammy? Serena asked.

"Alright head into the living room and Ill be in just a minute.." Sammy went to a friend's house.. and your father is still at work she called out from the kitchen.

Serena went onto the living room and seated herself in loveseat. In minutes her mom was seated right besides her daughter.

"Now tell me whats on your mind?" Mrs Tsukino asked.

Serena took in a breath and let it out quickly. and then asked. "Mom do you remember Darien Shields?"

"Um.. yes hes your tutor and the girls?" Is there something wrong?"Her mother continue to asked.

"Well um...its like... well..." Serena notice her mothers look and quickly said" We're together- We're dating".

"WHAT?"... YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE STUDYING AND KEEP GOOD GRADES UP-NOT FINDING BOYFRIEND" her mother said angrily.

"Please mom give him a chance Hes nice guy. How about waiting til you meet him and then you can judge him?" "Please?" Serena begged her mother.

"O alright" Her mother said

Serena smiled bright and then said "He's off tomorrow would that work?"

"Okay Serena" her mother answer unsure. "But you have to tell your father after supper"

"That should be interesting mom.. You know how dad can be.. He'll have a cow"

"Serena! Her mother said.

"O okay.. Mom you have any ideas how do get dad in a good mood so he want suspect anything?" Serena asked.

"Well of course I do.. I'm making one of your dads favorite dishes for supper" The two women looked at another and then Serena said "Ill go set the table."

After supper the three had seated themselves in the living room/

"Hun that was amazing meal!" Mr. Tsukino said. But wheres Sammy?"

"Thank -you". Sammy is at a friends house".Mrs. Tsukino reply.

"Serena do you feel alright? You barely did touch your food.." Mr. Tsukino said.

"I'm fine..Dad really." Serena said and then gulped real big. She really didn't know how to bring the subject up. Serena quickly look at her mother for some help. Her dad was such a cheerful mood..

"Dear.. .Serena has something she wants to talk to you bout" Mrs. Tsukino mention.

"Really? Whats that?" Mr. Tsukino asked and then looked at his daughter.

Serena took in a deep breath and exhale and asked." Dad do you remember Darien Shields?"

"Um.. Yes I do.. He's your tutor as well as your friends tutor too. Whats going on?"

"Well we are dating" We-He was wanting to know if it was alright to come by tomorrow?" To introduce himself the proper way.." Serena said very quickly.

There was compete silence in the Tsukino house hold. Then Serena's father finally said something.

"WHAT?" said loudly... "I forbid you to date.. you know the rules..

"Dear lets at-least talk to this fellow you may like him..Lets not judge him..." advised her husband.

"I will meet this boy me and miss done will too. But if I don't like him you will break up with him young lady!"

"Dad please no... I cant just break up with him just like that..Just wait to meet" Serena said.

"Yes I agree with Serena dear it would be hard for her..If hes not for standing then.. we discuss it later" Mrs Tsukino said.

By now Serena's father was standing up and looking at the window.."Very well". Mr. Tsukino said and then added with angry in his voice."Tell him to be here at two p.m. sharp not a minute late."

"I will tell him" Serena said while getting up to make a needed phone call.

"Hi Darien..Yeah it went alright.. I guess..Cant stay on here long..But dad said to come by tomorrow at two p.m sharp".. Serena giggled and then said "Yep I know.. Good luck..Miss and love you too.. See you then.. K.. Bye" Serena hung up the phone and led out a breath and said out loud "Oh great tomorrow is sure going to be interesting".

Andrew was sitting up. Damn this flu. Why him? Ugh.. Its been a week now that had to be "chain" to the bed and these walls are getting to me. He sighed.. I should have got a flu shot.. All suddenly the phone started to ring and pick it up and and in a scratchy voice said "Hello" "Oh Hi Darien..You are?!" Um I don't know.. Good luck.. I feel a little better but still lousy.. Thanks.. K.. bye".

Darien and Andrew had been friends for a very long time.. It just figures that when they had time off from saving the world he'd be sick.. Yes he know bout what they did and he appreciate it very much. Wow he thought Darien's going to meet Serena's parents.. Boy that should be interesting as thought as he quickly went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank everyone who has read my story so far and my future readers thank you.. Im not really good at this kinda stuff so Im sorry. But please do contiue reading it. I promise it gets better ... Her'es Chapter 3 Enjoy..

******** Chapter 3**********

Serena woke up and look at her clock. Its seven minutes after seven in the morning."Great" she said out loud. She was so dreading this day and hoping it goes by fast. "I really hope things turns out alright" she said to herself. Serena headed downstairs at the bottom step she could smell the bagels that her mom had made. She went over to the table and grab a bagel.. "Mmm ouch hot" she mumble. I'm not really hungry she thought. After she finished her bagel she went back upstairs to do her homework since yesterday was Friday it sure didn't feel like it..As Luna walk into the room she was stunned" Serena doing homework?" she quickly jumped up on the table. Serena was actually doing her homework.

"Yes Luna now please hush!" Serena said to her cat companion.

"Oh wow Serena okay then ill let you finish" Luna said in shock

"Luna of you give someone a chance they will surprise you" Serena said.

"You can say that again" Luna said. Then she went back out of the room to let Serena finish

Now that's finish my homework I wonder what do next as she looked at the clock. "What its just nine a.m.. Damn it" she said out loud.. Today is going by so slow. I really hope that dad doesn't show off Miss Done she thought. Miss Done was dad's shotgun handed down to son to son..Serena got up and search trough her closet for short sleeve greenish dress, The dress is the right length not too short and the top wasn't too low..Not one of her favorites but it would do. Then minutes later after her bath she went back downstairs and took a seat at the table and sighed heavily.

"Whats the matter Serena?" her mother asked.

"Oh Mom I wish it was over with" Serena said sadly.

"I know dear but don't worry everything will be alright" her mother said in a comforting tone.

Serena sighed another time.

The hours passed slowly Serena tried to keep herself busy. She had read her all her comics and played her Sailor V video games and even ate slowly..To reading a book..

Finally she looked at the clock and it read five minutes to two p.m. "Finally" Serena said. Not a minute late they heard a door bell. Serena said "Here we go" as she got up to answer it. For she already know who it was..Her mother had started on the tea and treats. While her father pretended to read the newspaper She opened the door and there stood a man with ebony hair that fell into his face and blue dreamy eyes. He wore blue jeans and a button up dark green shirt. Serena smiled at him and he smile back.

"Hello Mr. Shield.. Please want you do come in!"Serena asked.

"Y Thank you Miss" Darien reply back

Serena giggled nervously as she offer him a seat in the living room and then sitting besides him. She had also notice that Darien had to be nervous as well he was a bit fidgety. Darien nervous wow thats something. Its okay because I am too she thought.

Mrs. Tsukino brought the tea and treats and sat them on the coffee table that was between the couple and her parents

" Help yourself I know Serena will" Mrs. Tsukino said while pouring them four tea.

"Thanks mom" Serena said and gulf down a treat.

"Thank -You Mrs. and Mr. Tsukino for letting me come to your beautiful home." Darien said.

"Your very welcome I'm so glad we finally meeting Serena's man" Mrs. Tsukino said.

"Whwhwhat?" Serena asked "Are you feeling alright mom?"

"Yes Serena but I know true love when I see it" her mother continue."So Mr. Shields how is are daughter doing with her study s?"

"Please call me Darien" "Serena is making B's and her weakest is math but we're working on it he said.

"I'm so glad shes doing much better" Mrs. Tsukino said and then asked "Did you hear hun?"

At this made Mr. Tsukino uncomfortable he was squirming in his chair and making the newspaper make noise and then putting it down and a reply of "rain tomorrow". Mr. Tsukino turned and looked ay Darien "I just want to ask you one question"

"Yes Mr. Tsukino?" Darien asked.

"Is my daughter pregnant?"

Everyone gasps and Serena lets out "Dad"

"NO No Mr. Tsukino" Darien said nervously.

"Uh Huh I see..Isn't she a little young for you?"Serena's dad asked

"Please sir just listen.. Serena isn't pregnant.. But I do love her so." Darien said and then continue "To me it doesn't matter bout the age as long as she love me for me... Serena will always have my heart"

"Listen dad I'm not pregnant.. yes I love Darien so very much with all my heart which he's the keeper of" Serena said confessedly.

In the spark of the moment Darien took Serena's hand and bended down on one knee and said."Serena you make me the happiest man in the world if would.. Serena Tsukino will you be my wife?"

"Um..Darien you already.." Serena said in a hush tone that only the couple could hear.

"Please Serena?" Darien asked.

"YES, Yes Darien I will" Serena said cheerfully and then hugged him and give him a quick kiss.

"Yay..There's going to be a wedding" said Serena's mom. She turned to Darien and said from now you can call me mom too" With that she headed back into the kitchen

Darien nodded and looked at Mr. Tsukino because he wasn't too thrill about the whole deal and then he

said. "Mr. Shields from here out you are the one to take care of my little girl and do whats right for her..Don't...Well theirs another friend of mine you really don't want to meet.

"Yes Sir" Darien said seriously. As they shake on it Darien looked into the older mans eyes and notice a bit of raged and sadness.

Mr. Tsukino looked at his blossoming daughter and said. "My dearest little girl time has been a thief to us and now someone is stealing Cinderella. He gave her a hug and whisper "I love you my sweet princess" and turn and went out of the room.

Serena went to the kitchens door facing and told her mom that they was meeting her other friends to tell them the good news. Mrs. Tsukino nodded "yes" and the couple went outside to Darien's car .Once they was in the car Darien asked.

"Hey Serena wheres is the ring-".

Before he could finish he notice she was retrieving it from her purse that she had quickly grab when they left her parents house.

"Boy that was a close one I thought dad was going to burst a blood vessel" Serena said.

"Its not over yet I think hes still watching us" Darien pointed out

"Well I have nothing to hide" She said to quickly

"Really? "How many times did the study sessions came out us making love on the kitchen table?"

"It started there but we made into the bedroom" Serena said joking

"Serena I don't think your parents need to know that!' he said seriously.

"Heck No and they wont either." she stated.

"Lets hope that they don't because if so I d be a dead man.

Serena was thinking of what her dad had told her before they left..I know dad is sad for me leaving the nest but hes not losing me completely just gaining another family member.. Maybe thing will get better when he thinks through and mom has time to sit down and talk to him.

"Serena you do realize that sooner or later we have to them bout the true us?" Darien said glancing at her and watching the road. "About being King and Queen"

"Yes Darien I know.. I'm working on that.. kinda.. We'll discuss later okay. Lets just enjoy this day

"Okay and we we'll figure something out" he said. Then the silence came.

You know I really don't blame him for being sensitive thought Darien. Most likely I will be like that when our little girl is in the world and at that age. Without even thinking Darien reach his hand and place it on Serena's tummy.

"Um Darien what are you doing?" Serena asked cofusely

"Sorry Serena.. I was thinking about Rini -our future" He then quickly took his hand off her stomach but she had grab his hand and held hands with him.

"Darien its normal for us wanting a family right now.. We seen the future but we must be patience. I miss her as much as you do but we cant rewrite her history.." Serena said.

"Very true and I know we will see someday." Darien said.

"For right now lets just enjoy this less evil- scum life." Serena said/

"I agree" Darien reply back.

"Where are we exactly going?" Serena asked.

"Don t you remember the party or life ball that work was hosting?" Darien asked.

"No I don't.. the what?" Serena asked.

"They thought since hospital means life that they would name it that. They are raising money for patients who has cancer..

"O Oh Sorry Darien that I forgot. Yes that is a good cause. But I though that wasn't for a few more weeks.. Serena stated.

"Serena it was a few weeks ago I told you about it" Darien said.

"O okay.. Wait I cant look like this and go to the ball".. then she giggled and said "I need a fairy godmother"

"Don't worry its take care of Its kinda of a surprise" Darien assure her. "And the girls will be there too."

"Okay" ..They will definitely will want to know details of what happen..." Serena said thinking..

Boy if her parents only knew who their daughter is sailor moon and him Tuxedo Mask the man who protects her.. And their future as King and Queen.. Darien thought I might get to see another night after we tell that information but we will see. We most likely have to take baby steps.. There is no way we could hide this.. Yet another difficult task to figure out.. But that's part of life.. We 'll figure something out.

Sorry this chapter was a little shorter.. I was in hurry to get this one out... There's more coming I promise.. oh yeah if anyone has any has questions or concerns just message me.. I dont want to confuse my readers..


	4. Chapter 4

I want to thank everyone who has review this story so far and my future readers.. Crystal Saturn and pinkkitty1988 thank you guys so much!.. I really hope everyone likes this.. Here's chapter 4.. Enjoy..

*********************** Chapter 4 ********************************

Darien put the car in park and went to the other side to open the door for Serena.

"Why thank- you" She said

"Your Welcome" he reply back.

Serena looked around and admired how beautiful this place is. A huge brick mansion sat with a circle waterfall fountain in front of it.. They was already people heading inside and dress in formal wear.

When Serena snap out of it.. She notice Darien was holding a formal bag.

"This is for you." he said and handed her the bag. "I hope you like it. Theirs restrooms are inside lets hurry and changed."

"Okay- But wait what about you?" Serena asked.

Darien retrieving a formal bag and unzipped the plastic to show his black tuxedo and said. "Already have it cover" he said.

Serena smiled and then joking asked "Where's the mask".They both laughed.

They could hear the music playing and people laughing. It felt like old times..

The couple went to change into their formal attire. Serena quickly took the biggest stall. As she unzipped the formal bag and took it out it was more beautiful dress ever.

"Beautiful" Serena said out loud.

The color of the dress is light blue with forget me nots flower petals going across her chest. The bottom was fluff out almost like a princess dress. Serena giggled. She found a small plastic baggie and a note inside was two blue flowers. The note said:

Thought this dress wouldn't be compete without them. For your buns, Bun.. I love you.

"Darien" she said softer "What I'm going to do with you?" with happy tears in eyes.

Serena went to the mirror "WOW" she said out loud.. Then quickly put the flowers in her buns touch up her make up and slip on the clear sparkle glass heels.

"Boy girlie I do say that dress looks gorgeous. I bet you'll get a fellow tonight".

Serena turned to the voice and stood there was an elder woman with a red two piece shirt on.. It had long sleeves and a black feathery hat.

"Grandma" It was another voice that was standing next the her. "Grandma don't be scaring her. She doesn't even know who you are". The other woman said. The younger woman turned to Serena and said. "I'm so sorry about this.. Grandma will start talking to whoever she please to."

"Its okay.. I really don't mind. My name is Serena Tsukino" she said as she offer her hand

"Oh wheres my manners mines is Fancy Goldstone.. and you've meet Grandma.."

as the girls shook and familiar feeling came across them. They quickly turn lose and looked at one another stunned.

"Come along my granddaughter.. One who believes not making her dreams come true.. Helping silly girls get married and get less credit for..Those greedy bitches..

"Grandma please... I think your drunk.. Come lets get you home" Fancy said.

"Nah I can hold my whiskey better than you young-in" Grandma said.

"What did she mean help girls get married?" Serena asked.

"Oh that.. I'm a wedding planner.. I'm new to it and the business is a little slow.." Fancy said.

"Really.. You might be in luck then. I'm engaged and might need your assistance.." Serena said.

"Congrats.. Sure..Fancy said and reached her a card with her number and address on it.."Call me anytime.. If you cant reach me just leave a message.."

Then the women said their goodbyes and headed in different directions. Serena stepped into the ball room while Fancy and her grandma was exiting the mansion.

This place is amazing and beautiful so many people.. Serena thought. I wonder where is Darien is?.She was started when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hello my princess" said Darien as he reach out for her hand.

Serena notice that he looked more dreamy with the mask.

"Oh Darien you scare me..I absolutely love this dress.. Thank -you for getting it." Serena said grabbing Darien's hand.

"I'm so glad" Darien said happily and then asked "May we"

"Yes lets" she said.

This wasn't like normal ballrooms it was a restaurant too... The couple headed to where the other girls was seated at.

"Hi guys" the girls said to them and they return with "Hey".

"Alright Meatball head spill..Raye said trying to be patience. "We've been waiting here wanting to know...Oh by the way you owe Lita a definitely "big one".

"Yes I know..Serena said...as the girls scoot themselves closer to hear better. Serena continue on.

"Dad's thought I was pregnant and I-We told them I wasn't. Everything went alright"

"Except your dads looks he was giving me.." Darien said

"Oh whats was that?" Raye asked

"Like he was stabbing me repeatedly" I really thought he was going to exploded..especially when I proposed to her".

"Wait your dad thought you was pregnant and then Darien proposed..?" Amy asked

"Yep" Serena said. "Dad was being Dad".

"Ballsy Darien didn't think you would actually do that." Lita said shock.

"If he only knew that you stay at Darien's at night and gets one of to cover for you..." Raye said angry.

"Raye led up". Lita said. "You know when we fight it wears her out and Darien just takes her back to his place"

"Lita thank you for covering me..I definitely owe you one. What happen?" Serena asked

"Here we go again.. Always want to know what words was spoken to save her ass when her mom asks." Raye said hateful.

"RAYE" Lita said mean... and then looked at Serena and said "Your mom called looking for you..She also asked if we all was going to the life ball and reply yes that we was all going and you had to find a dress real fast because you forgot.. She only wished she was told she could take pictures. I told her it was a last minute thing and Darien had a surprise for you...Then she asked if you was staying at my place and I said yes. She said for us all to be carefully and have fun.. She also wanted me to tell you to meet her at the Star at 1pm..

"Thank you again" Serena said.."Thank- you ALL". But Lita how did you know-?"

"Oh Serena I know if be wanting to spend some time with Darien alone without evil scum in the way." Lita said. I think you guys deserve it".

"Wow thanks again" Serena said.

They became silence after that. Serena was worried about Raye she normally didn't act like this..

"Hey Raye is there something the matter?" asked Serena.

Raye didn't say anything for a good while and suddenly she left the table.

"Raye!?" Serena asked but it was too late.

"Chad left this morning and didn't tell her" Mina said. She hasn't heard anything from him in days".

"Poor Raye" I didn't know.." Serena said..

"Its Serena Darien said patting her hand gently "When Raye is ready to talk she will"

"Yeah Serena she will" Mina said..

"We just found out tonight" Amy admitted.

"She just needs a little time" Lita said.

"Guys I really appreciate everything you've all done for me.. So tonight is the last night I be staying at Darien's til after the wedding" Serena said.

The girls just nodded and then Mina asked."So you guys pick a date yet?"

"Um not yet.." Serena said "But we will.. She said while looking at Darien.

"What is it Amy?" Lita asked confusedly.

"I cant get over what Serena told us" "I just shocked that after what Mr. Tsukino assumed.. then Darien proposing in front..." Then Amy looked at Darien and said "Your definitely have luck on your side"

For the rest of the evening the girls talked about how nice it was to enjoy event and leaving to fight evil scum. By now Raye has return and said "sorry I need to gets some fresh air". Darien is in out of discussion.

After a long tiresome night the couple was glad to see the apartment buildings. While Darien was putting his keys and wallet in the bowl on the coffee table.. All sudden he heard Serena crying. Darien quickly went into the bedroom. There on the bed sobbing was Serena he move closer and seated beside her and asked.

"Serena sweet heart whats the matter?"

"Oh its been a very long roller-coaster for me.. Losing you and the girls repeatedly... I don't know how much more of this I can take..." Serena said between sobs. "In sorry Darien I guess I haven't shook it off".

"Serena I'm we always here" Darien said and placing his hand on her heart.

"Thank you Darien.. I guess I'm just wore out.." The girls are always covering for me its my fault that.." she said looking down while tears was too.

"Serena its just as my fault.. Darien admitted. Serena snapped her head up and looking at him. "I should have told you no more time than I did, but I didn't".." And I afraid if your dad..."

Serena took Dariens hand and reply with "Its both our faults.. and dad wont find out.."

"Serena sweetheart. I hate to say this but maybe you should start staying home more.. School is about to end for the summer... Me being a tutor for you and the girls will soon end.. I'm sorry Serena but is the only way" Darien said

"Yes Darien I agree" Serena said sadly.

"Well ..I.. guess.. I ..better.. go... to... bed" Serena said in between yawns.

"Stop.. that.." Darien said in a yawn and then shook it off. "I've got something for you" he said and getting off the bed to retrieve it and handed her a small box.

"Really?.. What is it?" Serena asked

"Open it and find out" Darien told her urging her to go on.

What is in this tiny velvet box.. Serena thought to herself... She carefully opened the boxed and there was two white-gold wedding bands... The smallest ring had diamonds all around it while the biggest one was plain but pretty."Oh they are beautiful".. "Must have cost a lot?"

"I'm glad you like yours" … I've been saving.. "I hope it fits" Darien said unsure.

"Lets see" Serena said and before she could try it on Darien beat her to it.

"Yes it fits" Darien said proudly and they both laugh.

"I like yours but I love mine" They laughed "Tomorrow we will discuss the wedding ok?!" she said.

Darien put the small box up til the day its needed. "Yes Serena we will." and bent down to kiss her gently she also kiss back and then it lead to passionate kisses their breathing increasing ….

Before they know it Serena had ripped Darien Shirt off his muscle build body showing in the moonlight. She then jerked his pants and underwear off and threw him on the bed.

"Ha. I .." before she could finish her sentence Darien was pulling her shirt over her and unhooking her bra and massaging her nipples at same time...Her soft round breasts was so tempting so he bend down to nibble on one and it made her groan out his name..He pulled down her pj's pants and panties. What he saw the most gorgeous body.. Her breasts a perfect c cup and a thin waist. He felt himself get hard and as he spread her legs and started enter inside her. He suddenly stop..

"Serena what the hell?" "We cant.." he said sitting up

She started kissing over him.. "please my prince take me I'm ready for your juicy goods" she said calmly.

"But what about?.." Darien asked

"Remember I'm on the pill and yes I took it" she said and added "Please Darien take me"

With that he turn to her and finish what he had started. Forty minutes later both laying on the bed facing the ceiling and cooling down from the enjoyment they had receive..

"That never gets old.." Serena said "Wow." she said Darien nodded "yes" and repeated her "wow" They both chuckle and with that she cuddle next to him and not long she was snoring away... Darien smiled. He started to think about a dream he had it seem so real.. He had suppressed it in the back of his mind but once again it came to him and a flash...Darien saw a glimpse of three women -warriors? They wasn't sailor scouts that was for sure..Who was these three? he thought... Why do they haunt my dreams? Are they friend or foe?.. Darien thought to himself and fell fast asleep..


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone I want to thank for my readers and future ones also I want to thank the ones :Nancy67,Nyobi,pinkkitty1988.. {so far} for added me as a favorite. I really hope you all like this next chapter.. Thank you everyone who has been patience with me in writting this anyone has any suggestions questions just send me a message or put it in a review I'll gladly answer it for you.. Okay here's chapter 5...

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon...

********** Chapter 5 ********

"I still don't like it!" Willow said, "You should have told her the truth-".

"No she shouldn't have... They will soon know who we are.. Just have patience" Melody said.

"Fine...Still don't like it.. If it was me" Willow said crossing her arms.. "I want to fight already".

"Well it wasn't left up to you..It was left up to me so there" Fancy said sticking out her tongue.

"Stop it you guys!" Melody demanded.

Each of the girls took a sip of their morning coffee and to break the awkward silence Willow asked Fancy something.

"Something still puzzles me Fancy?" Willow asked Fancy and she looked up.

"Whats that?" Fancy asked.

"Why did you tell Serena that Mrs. Bachman was your grandmother?" Willow asked.

"Mrs Bachman thinks I am.. I reminder of her sweet granddaughter that hardly comes to see her. But sadly she will always remain a close customer of mine.. She helps me out a lot, by sending people my way... She reminds me of my late grandmother".

"Oh ok I was just wondering" Willow said and then took a sip her coffee.

"We most keep an eye on them!" Melody said and continue with "You know how things goes.. especially for them." The other two girls nodded in agreement.

"The girls really cant get a break can they?" Fancy stated.

"No they cant" Willow replied sadly "I guess that's the punishment for being a superhero.."and then she turns to Fancy and asked."Do you think the two love birds will come and see you?"

"That's the plan or we could just..-" Fancy said and was interrupted.

"No we stick to the plan. We don't want any confusing like it was with Sailor Uranus and Neptune" Melody said angrily.

"I didn't notice them there?" Willow asked.

"That's because they are living far away and doing what they want to do.. For once.. Like Serena's gang." Melody said.

"Hopefully they wont..." Fancy said then stop herself.

"Doubt that" Willow said knowing what Fancy was going to say..

"We must be ready for anything girls because its bout to get ugly for all of us" Melody said and the two agreed by nodded.

"You girls want some more coffee?" A blonde head man asked.

"I'm good Andrew.. Thank you" Melody said in a surprise tone.

"We're good also" Fancy and Willow said.

"Its so nice to have you back" Melody said smiling.

"Its good to be back.. I miss my regulars customers" Andrew said in a laugh and walked away.

The three women pondering to themselves as they each in morning sunlight looked like heaven's angels.

Serena woke up to the morning sunlight... Wow she thought I used to be the complete opposite I would sleep til noon and now I get up early. I still do that sometimes.. She turned to read the clock ten minutes after nine. She looked down at where Darien was sleeping and sighed..He always gets up before me..Then the phone begin to jumped outta of bed and almost killing herself to answer it.

"Hello" she said

"Oh Hi Lita.. Whats up...Really? She wants us to meet.. okay.. what at 9:15.. shit.. thank you.. bye. Serena hung up the phone and ran into the bedroom to wake up Darien but he already awake and getting ready.

"I take it that was Lita?" he said assuming.

"Yep" "Lita said to meet mom at the Star at 9:15.."Serena said. And Darien give out a "O shit"

Serena grab her blue jeans and shirt she kept as her emergency clothes. Darien had slipped on blue jeans and a black t-shirt. They enter the kitchen where both grab a bagel and headed out the door.

They couple started running til Serena asked "Couldn't we just take the car?"

"You know its just a few blocks.. Just like old' times?" Darien said in between breaths.

"HA ha" Serena said also between gasping breaths.

The doors of the Star opened and Serena looked around and didn't see her mom anywhere. Andrew was at counter so she went towards him

"Hey Andrew your back! I'm so glad..It was starting to be a bore.. Have you seen my mom?" she asked.

"Hey Serena, Hey Darien. Thanks... Congrats.. No I haven't seen her but she did call and said she would be running a little late" Andrew said.

"Thanks Drew" Darien said with a nodded.

Serena and Darien went to their usual table and before she could sit down she saw a familiar person.

"Where are you going?" Darien asked

"I'll be back" Serena said over her shoulder.

At first off she notice "Fancy" but who was the other two women there.

"Hi there. Fancy right?" Serena asked the tall brunette with long bangs. She notice she was wearing blue jeans and a t-shirts that said "rock on" it with high heel boots too.

"Yes..Your Serena?!" Fancy said assuring

"Yep" How are you" Serena asked.

"Good" Fancy said and asked "You"

"Same"

"Oh I'm so rude!" You must be wonder who these two are?" Fancy asked gesturing towards the two women. Serena meet my cousins.. Melody the oldest and Willow the youngest".

"Girls this is Serena"

"Nice to meet you" Serena, Melody, and Willow replied together. The two women shook hands with Serena and a weird feeling came across them.

Serena notice the other two women cloths choices. Melody has shoulder length brunette hair and black shirt that had pig on it with "Feed Me" on it and blue jeans and boots.

Willow has shorter brunette hair and tight dark green shirt with a few ruffles and blue jeans and boots.

"So let me guess your hear to discuss the wedding details?" Fancy asked.

"Umm.. Not yet.." Serena said.

"Its okay just whenever you decide just let me know ok?" Fancy said.

"Sure will. Its was nice meeting you ladies" Serena said looking at Melody and Willow

"It was nice meeting you two Serena" Melody said pleasing.

Serena turned away from the women and headed back to Darien

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"Oh just talking to our maybe future wedding planner and her cousins" Serena said

"What?"Darien asked

"Do you remember me telling you about Fancy Goldstone?"Serena asked impatiently

"Yes.." Darien said unsure

"That who I was talking to" Serena said while Darien looked puzzle but nodded "yes".

Shorter after Serena's mom came in and seated herself in front of the couple

"Hi mom" Serena and Darien both said together.

"Hey you two" Now lets talk bout this wedding"

"Mom before you say anything we want just a plain normal wedding" Serena said and Darien agreeing with her.

"Hmm" Serena's mom said "Very well. But you guys might start thinking of hiring a wedding planner"

"Why do you say that" Darien asked

"Well because we will need all the help we can get" Mrs. Tsukino said. In the back ground was a beeping sound "Do you guys here that?"

"What is it mom?" Serena asked.

"That beeping sound" Mrs. Tsukino replied.

Serena and Darien knew what that beeping was..Even though they hadn't heard it awhile the sound isn't forgotten. She then reached him the communicator.

"Oh that" Darien said "That's my beeper." Most likely its the hosptial" Darien pretended to look at "I need to see what this person needs Be right back.. I wont take long"

"K" Serena said.

"I didn't know he work at the hospital?" Mrs. Tsukino mention

"Yep" Serena said short. I need to think of something fast the scouts need me she thought.

"He's handsome Serena and kind you two remind me of your dad and me when we was that young.. Mrs Tsukino sighed.

"Ok mom" Serena said in a shock weird tone.

Darien went outside near the alley and flip up the communicator lid. There in the tiny mirror was sailor Venus's face and a shocked expression.

"Darien?!" "What the hell?..Wheres Serena?"

"Calm down!..Serena's is with her mom discussing the wedding.. Where is it?"Darien asked.

"Fine.. Its just weird seeing you.. like this.. anyways meets us at the Wiz.. and HURRY!" The screen went black and he closed the lid and went back inside.

"Don't know yet mom we have to see" Serena said to her mom and then noticed Darien's expression and he nodded at her.

"Mom we need to go one of the girls is having a hard time with their studying" Serena said while getting up.

"Okay but sweetie why do you need to go if..." Mrs. Tsuknio asked

"Oh their at Lita's and Darien doesn't know the way"

"Okay be careful" her mother replied then she too was getting up to leave but headed in opposite direction.

As they exit the place and the no one was around Serena asked "where to" and Darien said "to the Wiz"

It wasn't entire lie the wiz was closer to Lita's ..I really hate lying to mom, but someday I will tell them everything but now their safe not knowing. Serena thought to herself. They enter the alley and Darien asked if she was "ready" and she nodded yes. Darien reached for a rose and in a flash he was wearing a white under shirt, black tuxedo and pants, a red and black cape and a white mask and a top hat. Serena then called out "Moon Eternal Power" in a pink light a half crescent moon was shown on her forehead the feathers surrounded her change into her sailor suit, pink and white her bottom skirt was yellow, red and blue. Her bare arms and legs was white gloves and boots with the crescent moon beam on her wrists and next to her calf's. And then her feathery wings flap to make a smaller set onto her shoulders. They grab each others hand and went running to the fight.

At the Star.. the women had uneasy feeling they needed to leave. They looked at one another.

"It has begun" One said.

"Lets go "said the other. With that the girls hurried out the door and as they reached the register they drop the money.

"Hey wait" Andrew shouted towards them but it was already too late..

So what do you think?...Any questions concerns.. Message me or ask it in review.. Thank you so much. for reading this..


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you everyone for being patience. Life can be a little busy sorry..Want to give a thanks to :Fire and ice is there is, Nancy67,Nyobi,pinkkitty1988,InuKaglover4ev22, and to my future readers thank you.. Now that's said here's chapter 6. Enjoy :-)

******* Chapter 6 *********

The Wiz is a famous busy grocery store with low prices that attracts customers everyday.

As Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask approach the store they notice a hideous thing. The creature was red – brownish color a head like a snake with devilish eyes, The arms, legs and tail body is covered in scales. All suddenly the creature spray its venom spray towards the scouts. The girls dodge the attack and then Sailor Moon heard Mars attack "Mars Flame Sniper" and then the reply "Didn't work on the ugly thing".

"Stop right there! How dare you come to this store and destroy the goods. I am Sailor Moon and In the name of the Moon I'll punish you and that means you!" Sailor Moon said while doing her famous pose.

"Its about time Sailor Moon!" Mars said in a snippy.

"Better late than never Mars" Moon shot back.

"Girls focus" Mercury shouted towards them but it was too late the snakes tail had hit them and made the girls fall onto the ground.

"Ouch" Moon said rubbing her her hipbone

"Damn it" Mars said holding her shoulder.

"You guys alright?" asked Jupiter.

"Yeah" Mars and Moon replied together.

"What is this thing?" Tuxedo Mask asked and then the monster look at them and spray came into the air.

"Don't let the mist get in your eyes" Jupiter shouted to them. "That's what happen to Venus" she said pointing to Venus's lifeless body.

"What?.. Is she?" Moon asked

"No of course not! She got hit by the monster's spray" Mars said hateful.

"The monster is some kind of snake creature and its spray puts people to sleep." Mercury said answering Tuxedo Masks question Then she continue. "There is no way... We can.." she said as she was gathering data from her trusted mini computer.

Suddenly the snake took its tail and smack Mercury causing her to fall on the hard concrete.

"Mercury?" Moon asked.

"Shit..There went all the data.. I'm pissed.. Mercury Shine Aqua Allusion" Mercury said.

But it only froze its arms in a swift movement the monster was freed from its icy imprisonment.

"Now what?" Moon asked.

"I' ll give it a try" Jupiter said..In a twirl she said "Jupiter Oak Evolution"

The monster just brush if off like it was a mosquito and give a furious yelled.

"Sailor Moon its your turn" Tuxedo Mask called out to her.

"Right" she said and her scepter appear she tossed it to left and right and twirl it and said "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss" A flash of pink light came from the scepter and hit the snake figure creature.. But nothing..They all gasped. Sailor Moon hit the floor. Tuxedo Mask quickly run by her side

"What is going on?"she asked flustered.

"I don't know Sailor Moon but we need to move" Tuxedo Mask said picking her up in his arms and jumping away from where the monster just destroy the floor with its tail.

"Thank you Tuxedo Mask" Moon said in a blush. "I know I let my guard down" she said while placing her on the ground gently.

"Just be careful Sailor Moon" he said.

"I don't know what is going on but I do know this we are not giving up" Moon said with confident.

The scout had tried everything even using their planet power attack which wasn't enough because Venus was still asleep They was tired and hopeless..The monster attacking them with its boney arms and wicked tail. Until they heard a non familiar voice said "Wind Erosion Escape" in a white gulf ice and lightening hit the monster but it stunned it. Then their was chanting "We call to the power's be..From us three..No more destruction..We three open the door.. We banish thee."With glowing light the three warriors words destroy the monster and dust is was its remains.

"Who are you" Sailor Moon asked.

"I'm Mystic" the middle one said.

"I'm Fireic" the left of Mystic said.

"I'm Windamtic" the right of Mystic said.

"We are Warriors of Justice" the warriors said together.

"Okay" Sailor Moon said surprise and stunned at the same time. However she did notice how these women was dressed in warrior clothes. So who whose these three really are they friend or foe? Moon thought. The one that calls herself "Mystic" has long brunette hair. She was wearing a blueish aqua green tank-top that show off her tight tummy and her belt had an "M" on it. Out from the top was a see though white sleeves that came to her shoulders with leather pants that matched her top and heeled boots. Fireic has much longer brown hair she also is wearing a tank top but it was blaze orange with leather pants that match her top had an "F" on it and heeled boots too. Windamtic has shorter brunette hair she also wore a gray metallic tank-top, her sleeves long and see though. She too had leather pants that matched her top and heeled boots. All three warriors wore masks of the color they was wearing. Sailor Moon also notice that they wore a necklaces: Mystic is a dolphin, Fireic is a star, Windmatic is a flying bird.

"What is your business here?" Mars asked irate.

"You will soon know" Fireic replied spit back.

"I see.. Your properly the ones that send that nasty monster here?!" Mars barked back.

"How dare you accuse of us when we rescued your.."Fireic was cut off by a black smoke that appeared and a creature-like man stand before them. His shoulder length greenish hair that bangs fall in his face with yellow eyes. His outfit was a black looking shirt and that has a weird backwards "S" on from it was lines with matching pants and shoes and a gray cape.

"Neconda" the warriors said in a hiss.

"HAHAHAHAHA..Well well look who followed me the wimpy warriors he said."You girls think you can defeat me? Don't make me laugh!" and then laughed. Then he appeared in front of Mystic.

"My O My you still gorgeous as ever" as he reached out to touch her face she quickly smack his hand hard. "Frisky ain't we? That's what I like about you gorgeous.."

"Get over yourself!" Mystic replied in a nasty tone. Not in my life time would I ever be yours"

Suddenly he give her a passionate kiss Mystic eyes grew wide in a snap of her fingers he was in pieces forming back to his original form.

"Damn it gorgeous that hurt! See I knew it you like it rough" Neconda said.

"Go blow yourself" Mystic said. The girls started chanting.

"Next time girls I'll get what I want!" he said and a puff he was gone.

"Yuck that nasty asshole" Mystic said wiping her mouth off.

"You okay?" Windamtic and Fireic asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" she replied.

"Excuse me.. Um? What in hell just happen.. One minute I'm fighting this monster and the next I'm waking up from sleeping and now this?"Venus asked confusedly.

The Warriors turn to face her and Fireic said. "Consider yourself luck Venus. Because if we hadn't shown up you all would been history".

Sailor Moon walked towards them and said "Thank you but why did you help us?"

"For now lets just leave it at that" Windamtic said in a softer tone.

"Please tell us about this new enemy?" Mercury asked.

"In do time" Windamtic said.

"Ugh what is that suppose to mean?" snapped Mars. The rest of scouts trying to calm her down by patting her.

"Just know this Sailors this new enemy is much tougher than anything you've fought against. You must be prepare for anything and everything!" Mystic said.

"How can they? When you refuse to tell them?!" Tuxedo Mask said angry.

"Fine" Mystic said. "The snake looking monster was one Neconda's pets.. He's a demon with warlock powers. We've been tracking him for a while now and he has lead us here.. Once he knows someone skillshe can figure out everything about them" Mystic said.

"What an awful thing" Sailor Moon said.. "Lets work together?" Together we can defeat this evil!"

Mystic shook her head "no" and said "He doesn't know you guys and I would prefer to leave it like that..This is our fight not yours.. He's twisted sneaky and has his way of getting to people.. Souls is what he desires and will stop at nothing to get it. So leave it this to us"

"Sorry cant do!" Sailor Moon said. "He's on her turf and now he has to deals with us the sailor scouts. Right scouts?"

"RIGHT" the sailor scouts said together.

"Please your highness don't fight?!" Mystic begged.

"How do you know that am?" Sailor Moon asked stunned.

"In do time" Mystic said.

"This Neconda thing if a fight he wants then a fight he gets from us" Jupiter said confidently slamming her fist in palm.

The Sailor scouts and Tuxedo Mask turns to leave when they heard.

"Hold up.. There's a score to settle here" Mystic said as she approach Tuxedo Mask.

"What?" the scouts asked.

"I'm sorry I haven't heard or seen you before?!" Tuxedo Mask said looking at Mystic confusedly.

"What's the matter Tuxie afraid to fight?" Mystic asked.

"No but you're on" he said grinning.

"HOLD UP" Sailor interrupted. "I thought there wasn't anymore fighting?!"

"No fighting among my warriors and the scouts, but I didn't say anything about challenging Prince Endymion" Mystic said while looking straight at the Tuxedo Mask.

"How do you know?/ Never mind. I'll fight you on one condition?" Tuxedo Mask stated.

"WHAT?" Sailor Moon shriek.

"Yes?" Mystic asked.

"You tell us who you are and to let us fight besides you!" he said.

"Very Well" Mystic answered and then asked "Well?".

"I accept your challenge!" Tuxedo Mask said in grin.

"Good. I have been waiting along time for this moment" Mystic stated and then whipped out her pair titans and posed with them against her with one foot in front -posed.

WOW! Right?!.. I know I know wheres chapter 7? Im still struggling with chapter 7 and hopefully I can get resolve and posted.. :-)


	7. Chapter 7

_**Back again..Sorry this chapter is so short.. There's a song stuck in my head as I type the 1st part of this chapter Its called: We Are Witch by Marion Raven. I dont know why its my head, but its a good song. Go and check it out... Kinda wish it wasn't.. but oh well..**_  
_**I want to thank my readers and future ones too..I also want to thank my facebook readers too(ones that doesnt have account on here) If you do let me know... I really hope you like this chapter.. Please review at the end.. Again sorry it's short...**_  
_**Here's Chapter 7..**_

********* Chapter 7**********

"Please Tuxedo Mask don't do this" Sailor Moon begged.

Tuxedo Mask put his hand on her check and held it there. When he did this Sailor Moon closed her eyes and tears started forming up. He then give her a quick kiss and then the warmth of his hand had disappear and the response of "I have to" made her shiver all over, she open her eyes and he stood in front of Mystic.

The wind blew Tuxedo Mask's cape and Mystic's hair in different directions. Both of them looking at one another waiting on the other to make the first move. Neither of them knowing what this fight will bring.

What on earth is this woman wanting to fight me for and not the girls,Tuxedo Mask thought. I never heard of her or her warriors. She knows me.. and the rest of the girls. These girls are definitely not sailor scouts. Wait all three girls wear similar outfits and it's weird that each girl's belt buckle had the letters M, F and W.. Very Strange. What was with the mask's ? ..Also the same color of each warriors outfit..Was they witches?..he thought. He remember a long time ago he's mother from his past life of when he was know as Prince Endymion. He remember how she would talk how witches would sometimes be warriors.. But some was good and some was evil..Then he watched as Mystic put her two tridents together in a blue light flash it became one long trident. The trident look powerful with its silver cane and its sharp fork figure. I bet she really knows how to use that he thought. But they did save us?! Why?.. Whats their purpose?..Friend or Foe I'm going to about to find out..

Mystic looked at Tuxedo Mask's costume. A real warrior never hides themselves through a mask or a silly costume.. she thought. What she wore may look like Halloween costume but it wasn't..Yeah she was wearing a mask too. but she wanted to fight him.. and just in case she killed him nobody would know who really done it..Only her warriors and herself.. Wait til he finds out the truth.. The look on his face.. Priceless... Serena is lucky to have guy like him... I really don't have to do this.. Its crazy even.. But to prove to him that I'm a TRUE warrior and can fight in battles I must..

"What the hell?"Mars asked, "Who does she think she is..."

"Mars STOP" Moon demanded, "I think this is something he has to do"

"They both need to do" Windamtic corrected.

"Who asked you!" Mars snapped.

"Maybe you should just watched the show!" Fireic said.

Sailor Venus put her hand on Mars's shoulder and said "Lets see what happens okay?". Mars just shrugged her off and watched impatiently.

Finally minutes had past and Mystic was getting tired of the standing game.

"AHAHAHA" Mystic charged towards him and Tuxedo Mask held out his cane up to block the blow that she inflicted with her trident.

They continue this action repeatedly til Tuxedo Mask pushed it off. She caught herself right before losing balance. Both of them blocking each others attacks. Then he threw five red sharp roses towards her and with a flick of her hand they was frozen and laying on the ground.

"What the hell?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

She then hold her hand straight out and long blue fingernails grew and she release them at him. He seen them coming and with a swirl of his cane he made the nails go different directions.

Then the opponents went back to one on one with their canes blocking one other. This went on for half hour or so.

"Its no use..We're equally matched.. Like I thought.. Mystic said. "Very well I will tell you" she said putting her trident down and he also put his cane down.

Mystic took off her masked and look straight at Tuxedo Mask.. "Recognize me now?" as she did this the other two warriors did the same.

"Sorry no.. I don't know any of you?" Tuxedo Mask said confusedly. But the eyes did look familiar in their own way he thought.

Mystic sighed and said, "Give me your hand then"

Tuxedo did as she said while Sailor Moon and the other Scouts said "NOOOO"

In a flash of memories Tuxedo Mask had discovered who she was and their purpose all in minutes.

"No it cant be..." Tuxedo Mask said in shock

"What did you do to him?" Sailor Moon asked

"Sorry your majesty but he knows the truth.." Mystic said looking at her sadly.

"And what was that?" Mars said hatefully.

Sailor Moon took Tuxedo Mask's hand and look at him and said "Tell me Tuxedo Mask"

"I was an only child" he said.

"What?" Sailor Moon asked

"Mystic is Melody.. she's my sister" Tuxedo Mask said.

The sailors gasped in shocked.

"That's right.. Let me introduce myself.." She said as she touched her necklace and went to human form. "My name is Melody Charleston. I'm also know as Mystic. Yes that would make me a princess.. BUT I hate that title... Because .. I always wanted to be a warrior... I not good at the princess whole ordeal... I'm Prince's Endymion younger and only sister..My cousins Fancy and Willow known as Fireic and Windamtic". She jester toward the two women.

The scouts look at the two women where Fireic and Windamtic once stood was Fancy and Willow.

"What?" Whoa.." Sailor Moon said and looked at Tuxedo Mask.

"Its true Serena" he said.

"I'm just.".. "To tired" Venus said in between yawns.

"Thanks Venus" Jupiter said yawning also..

In a flash everyone else had return back to human form and the group started heading opposite direction.

"Hold up Mel? Darien asked, Why did you want to fight me?"

Melody sighed and said. "Because.. The last time we try to have a normal day -practicing you had to go save Serena and her family.. I was so mad.. not at her... You see Serena and I were best friends..I was mad because.. I couldn't help fight to protect our second home." She looked at Serena.. "You meet him through me... You two was the cutest couple."... "are" she corrected herself. Then she turn to Darien.

"You promise when you got back that we would train, but sadly you didn't come back.." Melody drifted off and minutes later said" I do say it was refreshing, but scary.." she said in a chuckle while the others look dumbfounded.

Darien asked very calmly "Mel I'm sorry... I really didn't know... Um..Why was it scary?"

Melody smiled. "After ALL these years.. You would call me by the name that yourself pick out.. Why was it scary you asked?. That wasn't all my powers goofy."

"Oh. Are you guys witches or something?" Darien asked in a chuckle and when he was done he notice her serious look and she reply

"Yes we are, but the good ones".. Some how your not.. Don't have...Never could figure that out... Never mind.." Melody said and noticed Darien's confused face and shrugged it off.

"So whats the plan for defeating this evil scum?" Raye asked.

"Number one its not an evil scum not the evil scum your thinking of.. Fancy mention. "Number 2 Its like nothing you come across before.."

"Number 3?" Raye asked mocking her.

"Number 3 is we stick together!" Melody said.

"But how can we defeat this..?" Amy asked.

"Don t worry Amy we will fine a way..This Neconda will know the sailor scouts." Lita said confident.

"He need to be stopped" Willow said

The girls headed on home, but the warriors linger then Serena asked "Hey Melody ! ..Would you come with us I have so more questions to ask?"

"Sure" Melody said and nodded to the other two women to go on without her.

Soon they arrived at Darien's apartment as they open the door and went inside the answer machined was flashing. Darien went over and pushed the play button "Hey Mr. Shields-Darien. This is Richard Netter from the hospital.. Could you give me a call back when you get this" then it beep off.

"Girls make yourself at home.. I need to make a phone call" Darien said while searching for the number in his cell phone and punching it into the home phone. He turn and went into another room and shut the door.

"Okay" They replied together.

Melody notice how the kitchen dining room was smaller than the living room as she approach Serena who already made herself at home. She also notice the white walls and little decorating. The kitchen had the usual appliance stove, microwave.,fridge.. The dinning room had a small wooden table with two chairs facing them. She made her way to the living room. It has a couch and a loveseat, a big entertainment center with a huge TV.

Serena let out a sighed which brought Melody back to earth. She notice that Serena was flipping through channels and finally turning it off and said

"There's nothing on" she said.

"That's okay.. What was you wanting to talk to me about?" Melody asked.

"Well lets see.."Serena said with one finger up to her face in a thinking pose. "How about?"

Serena was interrupted by Darien who said cleared his throat and said

"Girls I'm sorry but I have to go to the hospital..Dennis called in because one of his family members is hurt and needed to leave and they couldn't find anyone else.

"You sure you will be alright? You didn't sleep any?" Serena asked.

"I'll be fine Serena.. Don't worry its just few hours.."Darien said and took her face in and kissed her lips and said goodbyes their. Melody your welcome to stay if you want"..

"Its okay Darien its understandable. Thank you for the invite but I soon will have to leave.

Darien nodded and headed out the door.

"So Serena I see Darien and you are leaving together?" Melody mention as she notice her things also in the apartment.

"Well kinda.. Its a long story" Serena said

"Oh I got time" Melody said.

"But I thought you"..Serena said noticing how Melody was motioning her to go on. "Well its like this..."

_**What do you all think ? Please Review and let me know..**_


	8. Chapter 8

Yay! Another Chapter... How did everyone like the song prefence? Please dont be mad.. Its my way of explaining how the mood is by listing song(s).. . I dont know if there will be a future one or not.. I havent decided that yet.. To me it really doesnt hurt to put one in LOL...I hope everyone is enjoying this story... Im not baseing this on the manga or the animie.. For this story I'm just using the character's name in my own way.. (Sometimes I may make references to both.) I would really like to hear from my readers.. Even if it's good or bad.. Yeah theres some grammar mistakes.. Sorry bout that.. So please review by posting it or send me a msg. If your a vistor and know me on facebook you can let me know on there too.. I do want to thank: Fire and Ice is there,InuKaglover4ev22,Nancy67,Nyobi,coolaid,pinkkitty1988,.. For adding and keeping me as favorite story/author/alert.. Thank you.. I also want to thank my readers that's not listed and has read it.. and to my future readers thank you.. Enjoy Chapter 8.. :-)

Note: I do not own Sailor Moon..

**************** Chapter 8 *****************

"Well it's like this Darien is my tutor and the girls too." Serena admitted. "And sometimes after we have battle a monster I would stay the night.. Mom and Dad doesn't know about me being Sailor Moon and I think for right now its better that way."

"I agree, but you know sooner or later you have tell them.. Since you guys are the future King and Queen! Melody said

"Yeah I know.. I'm slowly working on that" Serena said "So let me get this right your Darien's sister and a princess/"

"No not a princess" Melody corrected her. "How did Darien and you meet?"

"Oh lets just say when we first meet he was a jerk and I was immature.. I glad were not like that.. Yeah he's more protective now even on the girls ,but we are family.. That's his way of showing it.. I love him so much and I know in my heart he loves me too" Serena said.

"Oh..That's good I'm happy for you guys... I'm surprised.. Darien really hasn't change... " Melody laugh lightly.. them so many years ago".

"But why didn't his memories of you return when the rest did?" Serena asked.

"I really don't know.. Unless where he was searching for the moon princess – you.. Melody giggled. "That the rest was lost and yours too"

"Must have..Yeah . Serena said unsure.. "So let me get this right we hung out.. When the moon kingdom was thriving?"

"Yes you could even say we were best friends..That's how you meet Eny.. Your kingdom was having a ball and we help but all the decorations up and he came to pick me up and I nudge you to ask him to go and of course he said yes and well you know the rest.." Melody said.

"But I don't remember that..?" Serena said sadly. "Endy" she asked

"Its okay.. Everything happen so fast that day.." Melody suggested. "Oh that we had nicknames back then but since he is know as Darien I guess I just call him Dar.." Melody said.

"He wont mind.. I have a question" Serena asked

"Whats that?" Melody asked back.

Well don't take this the wrong way.. But What happen on the moon was a VERY long time ago.. We all was both reborn.. and you remember...? How? Serena asked trying to get it together.

"Why I look like I do.. Young you mean? Melody mention what Serena was trying to say.

"Yes...?!" Serena said in a whisper.

"Oh silly I was reborn too, but I was reborn as a witch too... Back at Moon Kingdom I only had my fighting skills, but now I have an updated power Melody said in a giggle." I guess the witch in me helps me with the memories"

"I guess" Serena said and both girls shrugged.

Melody and Serena talked for hours about everything that has happen to them.. The reactions as they both realize their future outcome and was both shocked. Melody had found out a lot about her brother and his new self.. That he wanted to be a doctor.. wow Melody thought.. It was nice to know that her brother hasn't change and that was a good thing.

Serena realize how the close how the siblings were and hoping they remain that way.. It was good to be close like that, but Melody said that sometimes it was annoying because he would answer her sentence before she could get them out.. Serena smiled at that..

Serena look at the clock it read two minutes after three a.m.

"No wonder I m yawning like crazy.. It's two minutes after three in the morning".

"Is it" Melody asked shock. While Serena nodded yes.. and then Melody said. "I think I will take Darien's offer bout staying the night.. If you don't mind?"

"No I don't mind.. Just make yourself at home" Serena reply.

"Could I please use the shower?" Melody asked.

"Sure" Serena said getting up to show her the way to the bathroom. She then turn and went to retrieve her pink robe from the bedroom. While she was Melody was mentioning how she needed to wash the clothes she was wearing.

"Here" Serena said handed her the pink robe. "You may need to put them in the washer machine" Serena said as the girls notice all the junk on Melody's clothes.

"I guess so.. Can I?"/ Melody said and was interrupted but Serena brushing it off by her hand.

"Of course you can" Serena said gently.

"K Thanks.."Melody said. She went into the bathroom undressed herself. She open the door one fourths of the way til theirs was just her face showing and reached Serena the dirty clothes

"No problem.. Ill put these in the wash for you.. But you may have to put the in dryer. I will set the timer" Serena said yawning.

"K.." Melody said.

Serena headed into the wash room and put her clothes in washer turn it on and then set the dryer so all Melody had to do is put her clothes in and hit start. She then went into the bedroom snuggle in bed and fell asleep.

Melody notice how the bathroom was pretty big. It had a shower and garden tub, commode, two sinks.. The floor was a whitish marvel with red roses in each squares. The walls an off cream white.. The shower door was huge it was big enough to fit two people or three.. She turn on the water. Double check her towel and washcloth and headed into the shower shut the curtain.

This feels so nice and the shower heat pressure hits the right spots in my back, thought Melody. She then closed her eyes and let the water wash away her troubles.

Hours had went by and Darien was exhausted and glad that he was now returning home.

I feel so bad for leaving them.. but they both was okay with it. Darien thought. Oh shit I realize I have a sister.. That can be a blessing and a curse.. Oh well.. I say shes probably headed home by now.. Just me and Serena... But first I'm gonna to take a shower.. Its hard to tell what germs is over me..

Darien place his key in the keyhole and unlock the door and slowly and gently closed it. Then place his items in the bowl and notice the washer was on and the shower was too.. Oh boy he thought. He then went over to the bathroom door and quietly open it.. He was going to surprise her.. The look on her face that don't do that look it was funny and cute to him. Darien notice as he open it that there was a lot of steam wow he thought cant see a thing.. He then tiptoe slowly and open the shower curtain and there all he saw was an ugly scar on her back..When did Serena get this.. he asked himself.. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and said "Hey sweetheart how about getting down and dirty for me?"

Melody gasped when she felt someones arms around her that she freeze him immediately..

"Oh shit" Melody said. "Serena!" she yelled as she put on her pink robe. No response so Melody went into the bedroom woke up Serena by a flipping her mattress in the floor.

"What the hell? Can't a girl sleep in.." Serena said and stop herself.. "Melody what's wrong?"

"You best come and see" Melody suggested.

Melody went back to the bathroom while Serena followed behind her. There in a weird but frozen Darien in a rudely position..

"Um What.. Why.. Is he like that?" Serena said panicking.

"Relax Serena.. I froze him" Melody said in almost a chuckle

"Why?" Serena asked.

"Just take a look around where are we at and the position he's in!" Melody stated.

"Oh OH.. Damn.. He's not going to like this " Serena said

"I know but he should have knock .. here it goes..." Melody said and as she wave Darien return back to his pinkish color self

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"Cool. Wish I had that power!" Serena exclaimed.

Melody smiled and said. "Sometimes its a curse.. Darien that was my freezing power...

"Ok?" Darien said confused..

"Sorry Dar you should have knocked.." Melody said in apologetic tone and sarcastic at once.

"Next time I will but.. when.. how … never-mind". He said

"I seen that ugly scar on your back Melody.. What happen... That scar it didn't heal appropriately" Darien stated.

"The scar came from Neconda.. He caught me off guard... and well that's hes proof.." Melody said saying itso fast.. "I'm go to bed.. This has been an interesting night.. Night..

Melody went toward the other spare bedroom and snuggle herself into the comfy bed and said before she went to sleep "I left that wide open".

Darien and Serena went into their bedroom. Serena started to laugh.

"Whats so funny Sere?"

"The look you had was priceless you thought it was me in there!" she said in between laughs

"Your not mad at me for seeing Melody like that?" Darien asked.

"No silly. A little yuck but it's also funny..." Serena said calmly down to her normal breathing.

"I'm sorry Serena" Darien said.. "I need to apologize to Melody..

"That can wait til morning when we get up.. Besides she's asleep.." Serena said getting comfy in bed and falling to sleep. Darien laid there thinking to himself.. There's things that Melody hasn't told me-us.. I'm going to find out what.. Something about this Neconda character... She's connected to him some how.. but what and why.. and then him to fell asleep.

Yes this chapter is short.. :-(...

Like the chapter? Have any questions or concerns? Leave a review or a msg.. Until next chapter my wonderful readers..


	9. Chapter 9

_**Yay another chapter. I struggle with this chapter so mostly.. I had alot of writer's blocks.. and I didnt know if I wanted to do this way.. Later you will find out what I mean by that...I want to thank Crystal Saturn for helping me out of a writer's block... Thank you my readers and my futrue ones too.. Here's Chapter 9. Enjoy! :-)**_

************** Chapter 9 *******************

The next day all of them went to Amy's apartment to discuss what's the next step in defeating this creature called Neconda. Raye, Mina, and Lita had arrived at the same time and was taking their seats on Amy's burgundy's couch and then Amy took a seat on the loveseat.

"Girls I don't really know what to make of this?" Amy said and started to punch the info into her blue small computer with the Mercury symbol on it. "I only wish I had more to work with" she said.

"Yeah, but only Melody knows that information" Mina said.

"What the hell!... Who do they think they are ? … Come in and showing off and acting like we can't protect our city.." Raye said angry.

"RAYE!" Lita and Mina said in shock.

"They helped us.. That's what Luna had told me.. But why won't they tell us the rest.. I wonder what they are hiding?.." Artemis said wondering.

"Where is Luna?" Mina asked.

"She was on her way to Darien's apartment to make sure Serena remember bout the scout meeting." Artemis answered.

"As long as I don't have to see those Warriors!" thunder Raye.

"Raye why do you have a grudge on them?" Lita asked turning to face her.

"I didn't see them... -coming..." Raye spurted out and then looked up at her friends and said. "We still don't know there purpose or even if there good or evil?"

"Raye they saved us... Artemis is right.. and Melody is Darien's sister... so they must be good... Lets just see what happens.." Mina said while looking at a magazine.

"Oh alright.. Serena does see something in them... Ill give them a chance" Raye said. "Still don't know why I didn't see them coming from the fire reading?".

"Who knows?" Lita said. "Maybe they plan it so you wouldn't know.." Lita looked at her friend' s confuse face. "Then maybe not".

"I'm worry about Serena and Darien they should have been here by now?!" Amy said worried.

"You know Serena shes probably just now getting out of bed" Mina said and the girls laughed together.

Then they heard knocking at the door. Amy got up from her seat sat her mini computer on the coffee table and went towards the door.

"Come in guys!" Amy said.. "We was begin to think something was wrong"

"Hi everyone!.. I hope you all don't mind, but I asked Melody, Fancy and Willow to come to the meeting"

Everyone double blinked and Amy said "That's fine.. Perfect actually... We can discuss some things..Please make yourself at home." she said looking at the women.

"Hi" Fancy said and then in unison the girls said hello back.

"GREAT... It's the showoffs " Raye mumbled.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Fancy asked in a snip tone.

Raye looked stunned and thought did she really just hear what I said, but I said it so low I couldn't even make it out. Raye just smiled and said. "hi...It was nothing. I'm having a bad day.."

During this Darien and Serena had seated themselves on the burgundy loveseat. Mina and Lita and Amy was sitting on couch. While Melody had seated herself on the loveseat arm next to Serena's. Willow and Fancy kneel-ed down to where Raye was at. Raye and Fancy and Willow exchange looks.

"It's okay that you don't like us...I understand... All we asked is to give us a chance...Fancy said.

Raye slightly nodded and then there was a sudden knock at the door. Amy again got up and answer the door.

"Greg" Amy said in a shock.

"Hi Amy" he said. "Did I come in a bad time?"

"No not/" Amy was starting to say but Greg said.

"It's okay Amy. I just came to see if you was alright".. "I was at the Wiz when that hideous creature showed up.. I seen Sailor Mercury fell and... I'm glad your okay...

"Oh Greg your sweet, but I'm okay.. Thank -you..." Amy said in a smile.

"Did anybody else get hurt?" Greg asked.

"No.. Everyone was lucky.." Amy stated while she was looking into his brown eyes.

"That's great Amy.. Well I better get..." Greg said.

"But I" Amy started to say but it was too late Greg had already took off running.

"Ames was that Greg?" Serena asked.

"Yes it was.." Amy said dreading off into her dream world.

"Is everything ok?" Mina asked.

"He was making sure that I was okay." Amy said while shutting the door.

"Hey guys wheres Luna?" Serena asked.

"Did she not come to remind you bout the meeting?" Artemis asked.

"No she didn't" replied Serena.

All the girls looked at one another and then Lita's cell phone started to go off. Lita picked up the phone and said.

"Hello.. Hi Andrew.. Really?.. I'm.. We're on the way... Thank you". She flip the phone closed. "That was Andrew... he says there's something strange over by the park. He also believes that Luna was just there she was heading this way but he'd got her and mending to her wounds.." Lita said.

"Scouts, Warriors.. Lets do this.." Darien said.

The girls nodded and held up each of their stick.

"Mercury Crystal Power" Amy shouted and with a blue circle surround her with a quick turn and a pose A girl dressed in a feminine sailor top with a light blue bow with a blue heart-shaped gem in the middle and white gloves with blue color in center around at her elbows. She wore a short blue skirt and a match light blue long length bow, with blue up to knee's boots. Sailor Mercury stood in Amy's place.

"Mars Crystal Power" Raye shouted and in a fire red surrounding her head to foot and a quick turn around. A girl dressed in a feminine sailor top with a purple bow with a red heart-shaped gem in the middle and white gloves with red color in center around at her elbows. She wore a red short skirt and red long length bow, with red high heels. Sailor Mars stood where Raye had once stood..

"Jupiter Crystal Power" Lita shouted. In green like lightning surround her and in few twirls. A girl dressed in a feminine sailor top with a pink bow and heart-shaped green gem in the middle and white gloves and green color in center around at her elbows. She wore a short green skirt and pink long length bow, with green hiking boots. Sailor Jupiter stood where Lita was.

"Venus Crystal Power" Mina shouted. In yellow like star ribbon surrounded her a flash an a movement of her hand. A girl dressed in feminine sailor top with a blue bow and a heart-shaped yellow gem in the middle and with white gloves with yellow color center around at her elbows. She wore a short orange with a yellow long length bow, with yellow high heels that strapped around her ankles. Sailor Venus stood where Mina did.

"Moon Eternal Power" Serena shouted. In a pink light a half crescent moon was shown on her forehead the feathers surrounded her change into her sailor suit, pink and white her bottom skirt was yellow, red and blue. Her bare arms and legs was white gloves and boots with the crescent moon beam on her wrists and next to her calf's. And then her feathery wings flap to make a smaller set onto her shoulders.

Darien held out a rose and seconds he was Tuxedo Mask. The women touch their necklaces. A blue-gray light surrounded Melody and seconds Mystic stood. An orange-red light surrounded Fancy and seconds Fireic stood. Then a black white light surrounded Willow and seconds Windamtic stood. The Warriors, Scouts and Tuxedo Mask took off towards the park.

This monster was just as weird as the last one.. Its human mannequin figure but it was made of glass, mirrors that covered its body. Sailor Scouts and the Warriors noticed the creature. While sailor Moon was giving her usual speech she got interrupted by the monster.

"Dumb Earthing" it said and shot one of its mirrors towards sailor Moon. She duck and said.

"What the hell.. Cant even finish my speech" Sailor Moon said getting up and dusting herself off.

"Soon the true QUEEN will be here and with Neconda by her side theirs nothing you can do bout it!"The monster continue.

"What the hell.. Has this monster flip its wig or something?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"Yeah I know.. Weirdo,," Mystic said.

"Great.. Aint that my luck... Now I have to fight against a Queen now.." Sailor Moon said.

"Why don't her highness show herself instead hiding in the dark" barked Sailor Jupiter.

The monster's laughed crackle like an old witch and said. "You FOOLs!" she will destroy you all before you get to see her."

"Well I guess we'll make sure she's see us first" Jupiter said in a thundering voice.

"That's for sure" Fireic said while Mystic and Windamtic nodded.

"Have any ideas for this one Scouts?" Venus asked... "Something is off.."

"Let me see" Mercury said analyzing and using her eye visor scan too and then smoke appeared.

"Well well the wimpy warriors and the slutty scouts" Neconda said in between laughs.

"Look dip shit apparently you have no idea who you are dealing with" Sailor Moon said.

"Hey scouts and warriors lets show what we are made of" Jupiter said. "Jupiter Thunder Crash"

and seconds the monster was gone

"Alright Sailor Jupiter" Moon said and hugged her.

"You guys that was to easy.." Jupiter said flustered.

"That's because it was a low class monster of his.. We've been tricked.. Damn it" Fireic hissed.

"Very clever" Neconda said. "Do you think I would send my best first.. HA!"

Then suddenly he was in front of Mystic.

"Oh shit" Mystic said started. Not again she thought and quickly he grab her hands and squeeze them and said

"Now now cant have me blown in pieces again.. That hurt my feelings gorgeous!" and gave her a kiss.

"HELL NO!" Fireic said. Fire Destruction Soar".In an orange fire headed towards them.

But Neconda blocked it and now Mystic and him was in a protected shield.

"Wind Erosion Escape" Windamtic said , but disappear when it hit the shield.

"Damn it" Windamtic said.

Tuxedo Mask even threw his roses and cane up at the force field and nothing happen

The Sailor scouts tried each of there own power and even sailor planet would not work.. What was they going to do?.

"Where in the hell are we going?" Dean asked.

"A place where a battle between good and evil is taken place and our help is needed" Castiel said.

"Cas that's everyday with us!" Sam said

"This is a little bit different" Castiel said looking at them both.

"Have you seriously lost it" Sam asked

"Trust me we are needed" Castiel said

"Whatever Cas. Better be something" Dean said in a huffed

"Whats is this about?" Sam asked.

"I think it's some kind of Demon" Cas said.

The boys came to a park area and they got out of the black 1967 Chevy Impala or Baby as Dean calls her. Even though she was a car, Dean took real care of her.

Dean open the trunk and Sam, Cas and Dean retrieve what they thought they might need and then Dean shut the door on the trunk. Out of the blue they heard shouts from an alley bush way.

"This way" Dean said and went towards the shouting while Sam and Castiel followed behind.

When they approach a weird looking monster with green hair and out of date clothes he was holding a girl and kissing her and she was struggling to get free. While her friends was doing some kind bizarre attacks on the creature. All their attempts was a failure.

"How are we gonna to get her down" One girl shouted.

"Hey Dirt-bag" Dean shouted towards the monster.

The Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask and the two Warriors turn around to see three men standing there. One man had a tan trench coat, boots, brown hair and eyes. The second one taller, longer brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a brown under shirt, blue -jean jacket, pants and boots. The third one who said "dirt-bag" had shorter brown hair and styled with green hazel eyes. He wore a blue undershirt, brown leather jacket, blue jeans, boots and a double gauge shotgun pointed at the monster.

"Put the girl down" Dean said gun still pointed.

"You pesky humans" Neconda said in a laugh and look straight at them. "Bullets wont kill me".

"No.. but salt will".. in a flash the salt bullet had hit Neconda in the chest and which made him release Mystic and sudden she was falling. Until Dean caught her right before she hit the ground.

"I'll be back" Neconda said and a black puff of smoke he was gone.

"Are you alright Ma'am?" Dean asked placing her back on her feet onto the ground.

Mystic was stunned by this stranger saving her like a prince would do.. Where did he come from and then she notice what he had called her and that pist her off.

"Don't fucking call me Ma'am.. You old goat" Mystic's voice rose. I'm not some old hag" and with that came a smack.

"What the hell.. DAMN IT" Dean said rubbing his redden check. "I was trying to be polite.. Next time I" ll let the bastard do whatever" he said his voice rising higher.

"Miss is the appropriate way." Mystic said in a sarcastic tone.

Dean look at Mystic's outfit and said "What is there some Halloween costume party you missed.. My oh my dressed like warriors" he said in a chuckle.

"This isn't some costume jackass!.. We are the real deal." Mystic said still outraged.

"Yeah whatever.." Dean said and look at her serious face. "Pretty clothes ain't going to fight off a demon.. Hope you ladies know that.."

"And warlock" Mystic said.

"Figures" Dean said.

"Be careful Dean these ain't normal warriors." Cas said.

"Dean!" Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked and turn to Cas and Sam.

"Look.. Thanks whoever you are.. but we've got this..so you can leave now" Mystic said.

"Yeah you got it alright" Dean said sarcastic.

"Why you little" Mystic said and was interrupted by Fireic

"Easy Now Mystic we don't know what they are up to?".

"Just great save the girl and get treated like the asshole that I saved them from. Hell fucking fire.. FINE!... Lets go" Dean said and turn and left and the other two following him

"What in the world?" Tuxedo Mask asked confusedly.

"I believe that was-hunters" Fireic said.

"And my guess they was tracking us.." Windamtic said.

"Shit.. Now we have to put up them also" Mystic huffed.

"Dean what the hell" Sam asked while they was putting their gear back into the trunk.

"Look I don't want to talk about!" Dean barked. "Ungrateful bitches is what they are.. I refuse to help them!"

"We shouldn't have left/" Castiel said and was interrupted by Dean.

"Cas can it" Dean said.

"They may need our help..Dean just because she called you old. Doesn/" Sam said and was interrupted by Dean

"Not you to..That's not it" and look at his brother "okay maybe a little" Dean confessed slightly.

"You like her?" Sam said.

"What?.. No.. She's a pain in the ass" Dean said trying to hide it.

"Like someone else I know" Sam said in a mumble.

"Sam did you say something?" Dean asked.

"Its nuttin" Sam said chuckling.

"I hate to interrupted but this Neconda will attack again" Castiel said

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"Lets just say I've heard of him" Castiel said.

Minutes later they arrived the look like abandon hotel. They enter the hotel room with its cheap made lamps, nightstands, couch, kitchen and two beds.

"Debs on bed" said Dean

"Debs on other bed" said Sam.

"I know.. I sleep on the couch.." Castiel said in a defeated tone."Whats the matter Dean afraid the warriors will kick your ass?"

The beer that Dean was drinking spit outta of his mouth and everywhere

"Damn it Cas.." Dean said while Sam chucked and said.

"Dean its not like their controlling witches or something" Sam mentioning.

"Yeah I guess.." Dean shrugged and took another a sip of his cold beer.

_**What do you all think ? Good Idea? .. Bad Idea? .. Please Review and let me know..**_


	10. Chapter 10

I decided to do another song in my story.. I like them..So when its Bold Italics means theres a songs playing but only the scene ,not the chapter also the song title will be out at the 1st of the paragragh so you know what song is.. Heres chapter 10 enjoy =D.

************* Chapter 10 ****************

When the three mysterious men left it made the warriors stood in shock and fury.

"Who in the hell was that?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"Hunters!" The Warriors said in a hissed.

"Okay?.. So whats the deal with these hunters?" Sailor Moon asked.

"These Hunters.. Hunt down and destroy the supernatural..and that includes witches" Mystic said.

The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask gasped at this comment. Then Sailor Jupiter said

"So what your saying is we haven't seen the last of them guys?!"

"That would be correct" Windamtic said.

"Don't worry leave it up/" Sailor Moon said and was interrupted by Mystic.

"Trust us we can handle the Hunters, you cant"

"Oh what makes you so sure?" Sailor Mars butted end.

"Because we've delped with hunters in the past" Fireic said trying to be calm.

"Look we need to figure out how to destroy Neconda .We'll deal with the hunters" Windamtic said.

"But I don't understand if they are suppose to be these BIG hunters like you claim why did that one save you Mystic?" Moon asked.

"I don't think they know we are witches yet!?" Mystic said.. "But we can fool them".

"Mystic you didn't recognize them boys too good did ya?" Windamatic asked.

"No I didn't.. The dumbass kept insulting me?" Mystic said.

"Hmm reminds me of someone I know.." Windamtic said.

"What?" Mystic said.

"Nothing" Windamtic said and continue with. "Those was John Winchester's boys Dean and Sam.

"SHIT" Mystic said. "Yeah I've heard of them.. The two best damn hunters on this earth" Mystic said.

"See you guys will need our help!" Moon gestured.

Mystic shook her head no. "They don't know you all yet and it would be best to keep it like that."

"What do you mean don't know us?.. We've been right here the whole time?" Mars said angry.

"Mars I didn't mean anything about.. They know more about witches than Sailor Scouts.. That's all" Mystic said. "They do their homework before coming to a fight"

"Oh" Mars replied.

"The big picture is if so then that would mean that they did know and if so why did he saved Mystic?"

Sailor Venus mentioned.

Boy oh boy he was so strong and handsome. Those hazel eyes I could lost in them.. Mystic thought. Oh it cant be and its forbidden. Mystic came back to earth when Windatic gave her light shook.

"Mystic you okay?" Windamtic asked.

"Yeah I'm fined.. Just tried.. Between work and Neconda I'm just wore out" Mystic said.

"I say so." Windamtic said.

"Know the feeling the bar has had it better days." Fireic added.

"Wait you work at a bar!?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"Yes we all three do.. Its called Smoke-House Windmatic said/

"That's strange" Tuxedo Mask said.

"Look our bar isn't just a bar its also a place where people can have celebrations there too".. Fireic said defenselessly.

"Okay..?." Tuxedo Mask said still confuse.

"Lets go scouts" Moon said and then patted Tuxedo Mask shoulder. "Come on Tuxedo Mask"

The warriors headed towards their home while the scouts and Tuxedo Mask headed in the opposite direction.

"I believe a new love is about to blossom" Venus said. "Sure of it"

"What make you sure of it?" Mercury asked.

"Just a hunch.. and I can spot it" Venus said and giggled.

"Oh brother" Jupiter said.

In a quick flash they Scouts had turn back into their human teenager girls self's

"See you guys tomorrow" Serena said.

"k" they all said but Raye for she was thinking of what the fire shown her early that day and she couldn't believe it.

Morning had vanish and evening was starting to lurk around. Castiel had went to dinner to grab some grub. Sam on the laptop doing research on the matter at hand. Dean like usual cleaning his trusted guns. After long hours of searching Sam said. "Okay.. that's weird..Its says here that Neconda once know as the demon of tricks.. now posses witch powers too.

"GREAT!..Another one" interrupted Dean sarcastic.

Sam continues with "It says he takes souls uses them for energy source.. creates destruction upon whoever... Needs a queen beyond powers.. Can spot opponents moves"

"Wait !..What?.. he does what?" Dean said in chuckle. "Oh I get it the poor bastard is going make sure he definitely gets laid."

Sam looked up from his laptop and gave Dean the what the hell look and said "Dean come on now lets be serious..I don't know what this monster wants, but we need to stop it..

"We will.. Does it mention how you can tell who's this queen?".

"No it doesn't" Sam answered.

"What about those girls that was there?" Dean asked.

"The Sailor Scouts the princess's court are; Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus.. The outer scouts which protect the solar system are; Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn.

"Like the planets?" Dean asked.

"Sort of.. Weird..Sam said puzzled by the pictures shown of the scouts.

"Your telling me" Dean said getting up to look on the computer "I be damn.. What about the three warriors?"

"Don't know.. I couldn't find anything on them.." Sam said."Maybe they are from the future or something?"

Dean shrugged. "Probably".. We'll find out.. We always do"

The hotel door opens wide and stood Castiel.

"Sorry I was late" he say taking the food to the small table.

"That was fast Cas.." Dean said

"Yes.. Enjoy … There's a local dinner just a few blocks from here it's called The Star?!" Cas said.

"Okay?..Weird" Dean said confusedly.

"Yeah. No kidding" Sam said.

Inside the big bags was six cheeseburgers, fries and in the other was a pack of beer and in another was an apple pie.

"No freaking way Cas" Dean said surprising and held up the apple pie as if he just won a prize. "Hello Pie".

Sam laughed in a scary tone and then asked "Um Dean?" When he got no response from his brother he just replied with "OK"

The boys started chowing down on the food. After they was done eating Castiel brought up a conservation he had with at the dinner.

"So that Andrew fellow tells me if I want paranormal to check out the bar called Smoke-House.. He says a lot of strange things has happen there."

"Nice work Cas!" Dean said eating his last bite of pie and went to grab his beer and took a shallow

"We get on it first thing tomorrow" Sam said yawning.

"Nope afraid not.. Lets go Sam!" Dean said checking his gun and went towards the door.

"Wait Dean.." Sam said grabbing a drink of beer and sit it down on the table he then turn to Castiel and said. "Mind the fort ok."

"ok" Castiel said.

"Dean wait" Sam yelled and then he started to run to catch up to his brother.

"What's the matter.. Can't run as fast as you use to?" Dean said sarcastic and then chuckle.

"HA ha very funny" Sam replied.

In just a few minutes they stood in front of the bar called Smoke-House. After showing their ID's they went inside.

It was less crowded as others they had been to. Dean and Sam both look around at the surroundings. The bar had wooden floors and walls and the bartender station was in the middle against the wall. A pool table set to the left side and a karaoke machine to the right side with its mini stage. Which he made a point to show Sam he gave a nodded. Then they heard the racket of the machine warmer up.

"Oh no who's the drunk that we have to listen to?" Dean asked smarty.

_**Cant Fight The Moonlight by Leann Rimes**_

_**The music begin to play and standing there was thin petite woman. She had long brunette shoulder length hair, green eyes. The outfit she was wearing was a black leather halter top ,blue jeans, and cowboy boots. Every time she would switch the microphone her leather bracelets and watch would shine in spotlight . Dean looked at this beautiful woman and listen to her sing. It was like listening to angels and all he could say was "WOW" he then took a seat in the front row.**_

_**"**__**Dean?" Sam asked but he just got "shh" by Dean and Sam just shook his head.**_

_**Melody notice Dean right off how could she not?..His charming good looks and the way he walked and took a front row seat.. Every now and then they would catch glimpse of one another and it was like they was the only ones there. Her heart keep jumping outta of her down Melody she thought. Great they have figure us out.. Just my rotten luck.**_

_**As she finished the song she then made her way back to bar and continue her duties as a bartender.**_

She had to just reached a drink to someone when she heard his voice

"Hey" Dean said in a softer tone and seated himself on the bar stools that was in front of her.

"Hi. What can I get ya?" Melody asked. Why is he following me with his eyes ..like that.. she thought.

"Beer please?" Dean said.

"Coming up" Melody said and getting a bottle of beer and sitting there in front of him.

Dean took it and took a sip and then said. "I gotta to say you was amazing up there on that stage"

"Thanks.. I think..." Melody said wiping the bar off.

"So whatcha doing later?" Dean asked.

"Excuse me?" Melody asked confusedly. "You don't know me and I sure hell don't know you!?"

"Whoa.. I didn't mean to upset you..I'm sorry let me start over... I'm Dean...Your name is?" Dean said.

"Look Dean its not going to be that easy I'm not telling you my name... It still doesn't matter because when you leave here you will be too drunk to remember it!" Melody stated.

"Who said I leaving here drunk off my ass.. I order a beer and now I'm the drunken bastard..?" Dean said angry. Damn her he thought she reminds me of someone..

"I'm sorry Dean.. You didn't deserve that.. Guys asks for my number and says they will call me.. but only phone pranks me instead.. and they cant even remember my name when they do it." Melody said

"Well I'm sorry those guys was dicks but I'm not one of them.. trust me" Dean asked

"What makes you any different?" Melody said distasteful .. " sorry.. Its just been hellish day"

"Been there!" Dean said saluting her with his beer.

Yeah I know all about your trip to hell..Dean. What you do for your family.. Melody thought.. I wish it wasn't forbidden to.. Or the outcomes of what I must do.. but sadly it is...She looked down at the glass and its shinning surface..

"Hey Dean I'm heading on back" came another familiar voice that interrupted the silence.

Melody notice the stranger. He was much taller and his hair longer too. He had a light blue jacket on and blue jeans.

"Hi Sam.. this is?" he said smiling gesturing towards Melody's way.

"Your an Ass!" Melody said

"Excuse me?" Sam asked. "Did you just say your an ass?"

Melody give Dean an aggravating look and then turn to Sam and said.

"My name is Melody" she said handed out her hand towards Sam and he then took it and shook and replied with "Sam".

"Nice to meet you Melody" Dean grabbing her hand, but miss.. "Hey?"

"Hey nothing..That was evil Dean.." Melody said

"Just think what I could do you if I want to be" Dean said in a grin and went to sip on his beer which was bout gone.

"See you later Dean.. Its was nice meeting you Melody!" Sam said

"You too Sam" Melody said away from Sam because he was leaving.

"So Melody what does your boyfriend/husband think about you working here?" Dean asked.

"What is it with your questions?" Melody said and then notice how serious he seemed she replied with "They don't mind".Melody said and Dean had a confuse look. "Because I don't have either one" and she giggled and then made Dean led out a light chuckle.

"Do want one?" Dean asked.

"Your too drunk Dean. The best thing for you is to go home or pass out here." Melody said

"I just had one beer.. It takes more than one beer to get me drunk he said roughly...What do say?" Dean asked seriously.

What was with this man? Melody thought. Exactly what was he trying to prove? Hmmm she continue to think this should be interesting.

What did you think? Please leave a review?! Til next chapter :-)


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello my reader and future ones too.. Yes this Chapter is way over due.. Sorries.. I hope you enjoy it =D_

_Remember: When its bold/italics there's a song playing (for that scene not the entire chapter)..The song will be at the beginning of a paragraph to let you know.._

_ Warning Rated: A BIG M..._

_Please leave a review.._

******** Chapter 11*******

Melody look into the stranger's deep hazel green eyes and he look in hers. There for a while the room stood still. She done this-trust thing so many times. Giving out her heart to only get back return in million shattered pieces. Yeah that might sound like she was a "lose" but she wasn't. In fact the last time she was with a guy was three years ago. She was just sick of the lies and betrays. What makes this man any different.. There's something about him.. I don't know what..yet. Then she looked down because he had touch her hand and a strange feeling came across them.. She knew it show on her face for she felt her checks turn red. She look at Dean and could tell by the widening of his hazel eyes. It was a strange feeling to him as well/ To her it's like for once in her life she was safe- with this stranger.

Dean felt weird needing feeling when he touch Melody's hand and not the sex need either.. Kinda like shes has my heart and soul at the same time..What the hell.. he thought... snap out of it Dean..Remember what happen with Lisa and Ben. This cant be serious ...So do I really have to be a dick to this wonderful woman..Hell with it...

"So how about you and me leave here and forget the hellish troubles?" Dean asked.

"Dean I'm busy.. " She looked up and notice his puzzle expression so she said "Working.. duh!... And besides I don't know you."

"Well damn.. Just get to know me.. As a friend.." Dean said

"Uh huh I hear you.." Melody said and continue to wipe off the bar.

"This sounds crazy but I know you felt that too!?" Dean mentioned

"I really don't know what you are talking about? She said in her best confused voice.. "Dean I think you need to cut back on the beers" Melody said.

"You still think I'm one of those heartless bastards that will hurt you?" Dean asked.

"Actually.. I do Dean.. Sorry.." Melody said.

"Come on please.. If I turn out to be a prick which I doubt.. I will buy rounds for everyone at your next shift- whole night." Dean said.

Melody give out a huge sigh.. "The place really does need some work done. I'll do it.. I get off in a few can you keep in your pants that long?" Melody said.

Dean chuckled,"Sure I can... Another beer please?" Dean said.

Melody reached him another beer. Dean then place the money down and took his phone out and headed way from the bar to make a call.

What in the hell was she thinking.. Dean Winchester was a HUNTER that's after us... I think.. not a guy to be played.. Shit she thought I really didn't think this through. She then looked up and at herself in the mirror. I really didn't think I -we look different when we become the warriors.. she shrugged.. Maybe he wont know and we can let it be..Besides a night out with him.. with the mighty hunter... Wouldn't hurt anything...If he only knew.. That thought made her smiled wide. She got distracted by her two co-workers who was bringing up the alcohol from the basement and fussing like usual. Now they was in front of her and Willow cleared her throat to get her attention.

"Melody is there something you want to tell us?"Fancy asked.

"No why?" Melody said

"Well lets see.. You was talking to a "certain guy" Willow said and doing "" with her two fingers on the certain guy as she said it.

"Oh him he was just wanting more beer-beers" Melody said correcting herself.

"Be careful Mel" Willow said. "There's a reason why they are top hunters"

"Oh I am and I know!" Melody said. "I'm going ahead and leaving early... If that's okay?" Melody asked.

"Really?. What's the big rush?" Fancy asked.

"Have you looked around Fancy theirs hardly nobody here but us and the past out drunks!" Melody suggestion around them. "Besides I figure to walk around a bit to clear my mind.. Maybe for once I will be able sleep all night."

"Well okay Melody but please be careful we don't know what they are up to" Willow mentioned.

Melody and the girls started cleaning up the place and then Willow and Fancy return back the basement.

"I really hate to lie to them but one night wont hurt... Yeah I know where this might lead to, but I don't care.. As long as he doesn't know my identity then what the hell" Melody said out loud and to herself.

The bell on the door jingled and it was Dean coming back in, he look around and went up to Melody and asked.

"So are you still working?"

"Just finishing up" Melody said while she put the broom back into the corner.

"Who's was the two women that brought up the beer when I left?" Dean asked.

"My cousins; Willow and Fancy" Melody said and then yelled down the basement steps "I'm heading out"

"k" Willow yelled back up to Melody.

"Your cousins.. odd.." Dean said

"You calling me odd?. When you and your brother comes to a bar.. together!?. No that.s not odd at all.".Melody said sarcastic and gave a giggle

"I guess that could be/.. Wait how did you know he was my brother?" Dean asked.

"I have a brother too and I guess when you have siblings the signs show" Melody said quickly.

By this time Melody and Dean had reached outside and was next to the 67' Chevy Impala.

"The sight if this car never gets old" Melody mumbled.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Beautiful car" Melody said.

"Ain't she though.. my baby" Dean said and opening her door first.

"Y.. thank you" Melody said getting into the car and Dean shut the door shut. He then got to his side open the door and got in.

"I bet the other jerks didn't do that!.. Did they?" Dean said joking as he turn the key and engine roar to life.

"Actually they didn't" Melody said sadly..

Dean turn and look at Melody and said. "Really?! No respect..

The silence was killing Dean so he finally asked after five minutes "Say why do you keeping working at a place that's brings you down?"

"Why do you hunt you cant explain and not think somethings are good?" mumble Melody.

"What was that?" Dean asked confuse.

"Oh nothing.. It was left to us.. not the name... Someone had it before us and decided to change it..Its kinda like a second home to us..If that makes any sense? Its pays the bills also ..What about you?" Melody said.

"Yeah" Dean said understanding exactly what she meant. "Me.. My brother and I are private investigators and we are just passing through.."

"Oh okay.." Melody said and thought investigators my ass more like hunters trying to kill us.. bah. Why did I have to listen to my stupid heart..

In minutes later they was at a hotel and the car came to a stop. They both exit out of the Impala.

"Here we are" Dean said

"Really?!" Melody said

"You know the place?" Dean asked

"Yeah you could say?"

"What?.. Damn. Clever bastards.." Dean said.

Melody laughed and said. "Oh Dean.. Its okay..I know it because I use to live here before I move in with my cousins above the bar"

"Oh I – thought" Dean said. "Never mind"

The conservation was stop because they had reached the hotel room and Dean retrieve the hotel key from his left front pocket. He then unlocked the door and Melody asked

"What about your brother Sam?"

"Sam and another friend of ours made some errands.. So we have to place.

"Oh" Melody said shock to see in the hotel room a small kitchen, couch and two beds

"Make yourself at home" Dean said and after Melody had enter he then closed the door behind them. Once in Melody notice the small appliances that was so close together especially the bed to the couch. Dean went to the fridge open the door and offer her a beer and then said.

"All I have is beer? Sorry but you probably don't one since/"

"Not its alright hand me one ...If there's an extra one?" Melody said

Dean grabbed two and close the door to the fridge. He opened both and handle Melody hers.

"Thanks.." she said and took a sip.

"Your welcome" Dean said after a sip He then took a seat besides melody on the small couch

"So if you wasn't at the bar what would you like to do?" Dean asked.

"Own a pastry shop.. I would make the best deserts known.."

"And Pie right?" Dean asked.

Melody giggled. "Yes Dean Pie is part of the pastry category.

"Marry Me" Dean mumble low.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Melody asked

"Nothing.. Its Nothing.." Dean said laughing it off.

"So what about you?" Melody asked him putting her beer down and Dean mocked her actions

"I'm doing it".. Dean said.

"Investigating?" Melody asked to make sure.

"Uh. yeah... I'm real good at it!" Dean stated.

Dean couldn't look away from Melody. There was just something about her he couldn't figure it out but he would.

"What?.. Is there something wrong?.." Melody asked.

"No there's nothing wrong... Its like you have put a spell on me" Dean said and shrugged it off. "For some reason I'm not acting like- myself today"

"Its okay.. Its nerves.." Melody assure him. "It's been a while for me too.."

"Does it show that bad?" Dean asked

"No not really..But it's okay Dean... Melody said and place her hand ontop of his. The lights in the hotel room dimmed

What the hell?"

"Oh this place needs rewiring bad.." Melody said taking her hand off his..

"You don't say" Dean knowledge.

If he only know who and what I am.. Melody thought.. But I didn't cast any spells nor did my cousins.. Its part of the personal gain deal.. Would I? Nope.. Cupids? Naw.. Then what?.. This is awkward..

"Look I better go..I've had a long night" She said getting up and tried to head to the door but was stop by Dean's hand and his reply of "Wait" Made her stop sudden...Melody then turn to face him and look deeply in his hazel eyes

"Please stay?" Dean asked.

_**Ready**** For Love by Bad Company:**_

**Dean looked into Melody's brown eyes.. There is something bout her that I cant explain.. Shes is a piece missing but I don't know what kind..He thought. I tried the normal settling having a family kind of life.. So what makes her think I can have it again?..If only she knew the truth about me.. ****what I do...She would run for the hills.**

**Dean reached in and give Melody a sweet kiss. She return the kiss by a passionate one. The two headed towards the bed while the passionate kisses excavated. **

**Melody notice the direction he was leading her she was going to stop it but refuse it..She tasted his sweet sugar kisses and it made her want more. Their tongues in race to see which one ****would**** get the others**** arouse**** first..She moaned excitedly. **

**What did just come outta of my mouth she thought..****And why am I straddle him..When did that happen.. but her thoughts was interrupted by Dean's delicious tongue and also the sudden pick****ing**** her up and ****placing**** her on the bed ****he**** still continue his kisses ****all over her****. She raise up to bite his neck hard.****Dean let out a slant grunt of pain but laugh it off. He then located her the zipper that was holding her black halter top and ****unzipped it.. **

"**Lace" Dean said out loud while he was unhooking her bra. Her breasts firm and soft..Next Dean slide her blue-jeans and panties off and threw them in the left corner of the room. He turn to her such a beautiful beauty with her pale white skin that would shine in the moonlight. **

**Melody then took off his jacket and unbutton his shirt and pulled his under shirt over him which mess up his hair just a little. His bare sexy chest showing made her heart about stopped. But she continue she also slide down his pants and underwear and threw them on top the of her clothes. They continue the passionate kisses ****both of them breathing heavier.**

"**Your so beautiful" mouthed Dean between the kisses. ****Melody pushed Dean onto the bed and climb ****on top**** him.**

**D****ean rubbing his hands all over Melody's back and he came upon a horrible scar.**

"**What the h/" Dean was interrupted by Melody's kisses. "Your so beautiful" he manged to say**

"**Uh.. Huh...If you say so." Melody said since she ****continue**** kissing him over and making Dean's cuss words sound sex****y****. Then**** suddenly Dean grab ****her ****flip her and slide himself gently ****in****. He could feel her juices flow over his manhood. She could feel the harden of him inside her going in and out. They both was needed this and both enjoyed the "excise". "****DEAN" Melody yelled out. ****Finally with a last "movement" they had finished.**

**D****ean went to the other side of the bed and turn to her and she place her head on his chest. Their breathing slowly returning back to normal.**

"**Damn that- You was amazing!" Dean said looking at her.**

"**Yes.. ****You was too..Thanks.." Melody said in a girly giggle ****and looking into Dean's eyes. She quickly looked down and it made Dean worried ****so**** he then asked. "****Whats the matter?"**

**Melody didn't say anything instead the thoughts in her mind muted out what Dean had asked her.**

**What the hell did I just do? She asked herself..He can't find out who I'm really am.. I need..**

**She quickly got up and search for her clothes grabbed them and started to put them on.**

"**Melody what the hell?" Dean asked sitting up confused.**

**Melody stopped and look at Dean and said "Dean your a wonderful guy.. I can tell.. Your heart is so pure and true..but you.."**

"**Me what?" Dean asked He also putting his clothes on as well.**

**After Melody and Dean was fully clothed. She went up to him and give him a gentle kiss and said.**

"**You don't need to be with me.. I cant... I've got a dark side and it would kill you..I'm sorry Dean.. Goodbye" she said in tears ran out of the hotel room. Dean hollering "Wait Melody..?" towards the empty room.. She then bumped into Sam just a few steps on the sidewalk. "Sorry Sam" and then took off again**

"**What.. Hi Mel/?.. Wait?" Sam reply back but he was too late she was gone.**

Okay something very strange is going on.. Sam thought..He then made it back to the hotel room so where he seen his brother shock.

"Dean what did you do?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea.. She bailed on me" Dean said. "There's something about her I cant figure it out. Like she hiding something...and that connection ordeal that I know she felt too..Electricity maybe I don't know... And there's that gruesome scar on her lower back?"

"A scar?.. Dean you didn't?!..Sam said looking at his brother and then said.. "You did..Great...You cant go back down that road again... We agree.. You cant tell her who and what we do!" Sam mentioning.

"I was about too.." Dean said looking at once where she stood.

"Dean you've seen how the reaction is..?" Sam said.

"Yes I remember but I think somehow she'll be ok with it."

"WHAT?" Sam said and walked away shaking his head.

Melody reached a dark alley and at the end of it she lend up against the brick wall. Her tears coming down rapidly that she couldn't wiped them away fast enough.

Why did I have to love him a hunter.. she thought. I did the right thing..Its better this way.. No one gets hurt.. Let the hurting heartbreak begin.. The faster it is, the faster I can move on.. She retrieve her cell phone out and punch in someone's number and held it to her ear.

"Hello?" Came a dragged voice.

"Hi Serena!" Melody said hiding her tears.

"Hey Mel!... What's wrong?" Serena asked

"May I stopped by for a few?" Melody asked her.

"Sure" replied Serena

Melody flip the phone closed and give out a huge sigh. What a mess I'm into..she thought. Dean wont stopped until he finds out why I bailed on him.. "You damn love fool" she said slapping her head. Melody then turns to head in the direction of Darien's and Serena's apartment.

_So what did you all think? Good.. Bad.. Awful.. etc.. Tell me?!..You can leave it in a review or you can send me a msg on here.. Also if your on facebook you can let me know on there too.. Until next time-chapter my wonderful readers. :-)_


End file.
